


Тем временем в Неизведанных Регионах

by MissChiss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Chiss, Gen, The Empire of the Hand, Unknown Regions
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiss/pseuds/MissChiss
Summary: Трауну удалось то, что вряд ли бы получилось у кого-то еще. За относительно небольшой период он создал Империю Руки с обширными территориями в Неизведанных регионах. Он восстановил древнюю крепость на Нирауане и основал секретные академии по подготовке воинов для грядущей войны. А потом оставил это все на свеженазначенного адмирала и улетел восстанавливать Империю. Теперь судьба Империи Руки зависит от Парка. Ну и не только от него.





	1. Chapter 1

Парк знал, что будет трудно. Но не думал, что настолько. Он командовал собственным кораблем уже больше пятнадцати лет, однако, большую часть своей капитанской карьеры он провел под началом Трауна, который мог решить, казалось, любую проблему.

Адмирал устало потер переносицу и положил на стол датапад. Новостей от Трауна не было, хотя тот, впрочем, и не обещал писать писем. Видимо, был уверен, что за небольшое время его отлучки Парк справится с этим цирком и не развалит аккуратно склеенную по кусочкам Империю.

Человек откинулся в кресле и уставился в потолок. Да, Траун всегда был уверен в том, что делает. Когда Парк нашел чисса на той неизвестной планете, тот был никем, всего лишь инородцем в ксенофобской Империи, который, однако, в одиночку разобрался с несколькими солдатами и проникнул на его корабль, как будто зная, что столь интересная личность наверняка получит приглашение прокатиться в столицу. Сам же Парк тогда думал лишь о том, какую награду получит он сам, доставив чисса ко двору, и совсем не догадывался о том, что этот «подарок» в будущем так сильно повлияет на его карьеру и жизнь.

При этом несмотря на то, что чиссу благоволил сам Император, путь до звания гранд-адмирала Траун все же проложил себе сам. А потом якобы был изгнан снова. «Либо Траун настолько не хочет лезть в политику, либо это его излюбленный прием – чтобы сделать что-то грандиозное, нужно свинтить подальше, где за тобой будет просто невозможно следить и контролировать», - усмехнулся про себя Парк.

При дворе Трауна никогда не любили и злорадно ухмылялись, когда тот допустил просчет в своих «коварных дворцовых играх», что и обеспечило чиссу, а вместе с ним Парку и ряду других офицеров, путевку в Неизведанные регионы. Впрочем, капитан с самого начала знал истинную цель их миссии. Траун счел нужным поделиться с ним, что случалось не часто. Обычно чисс любил держать свои идеи и планы при себе. Парку впоследствии тоже пришлось приоткрыть завесу тайны некоторым офицерам, которые от идеи закончить карьеру где-то на окраинах Галактики были далеко не в восторге. Однако даже рассказы Парка об их грандиозной цели смогли вдохновить на великие дела далеко не всех. Винить их в этом Восс не мог. Чтобы получить назначение даже в Дикий Космос нужно было совершить весьма крупную ошибку. А когда в награду за годы безупречной службы тебя отправляют туда, где встретить существо, понимающее общегал – огромная удача, то это может вызвать явное неудовольствие и даже ненависть к инородцу, из-за которого ты тут по непонятной причине и застрял.

Парк к тому времени уже научился доверял чиссу, а потому просто следовал его приказам и почти не задавал вопросов – Траун все равно не станет объяснять. Ты либо поймешь изящество тактики сам, либо можно списать это на то, что чисс составил план на основе анализа куска глины, а ты просто не искусствовед. Так что даже когда Траун объявил ему, что он отправится с ним на обочину галактической жизни, да и еще с бонусом в виде понижения до коммандера, Парк знал, что спорить и возражать бесполезно – чисс уже все решил за тебя.

Теперь он уже был адмиралом, однако до сих пор отчетливо помнил, как поднялся на борт Предостерегающего и покинул Империю. Даже тогда он понимал, что вряд ли уже вернется, теперь он знал это почти наверняка. Империя же, впрочем, не забыла про своих «изгнанников». Ну или по крайней мере не забыл Император. По мере их «разведки» к ним присоединялись новые корабли и новый персонал, который всегда одинаково удивлялся тому, что их задача здесь совсем не сводится к нанесению на голокарты новых звезд, планет и гиперпутей. А незадолго после обоснования на Нирауане, на связь вышли воины народа Трауна, которые пожелали служить синдику Митт’рау’нуруодо и стать частью только начинающей свое становление новой Империи. Чуть позже, однако, выяснилось, что поступившие чиссы являлись не жестом доброй воли Доминации, а «воинами, которые не согласны с пассивной военной доктриной Доминации, а потому решили последовать пути Митт’рау’нуруодо и покинув чисское пространство лично заняться его защитой», - как они сами гордо сообщили Трауну. Хотя насколько помнил Парк, их речь была куда более торжественной, как будто вояки заранее выверили каждой слово и репетировали каждый вечер. Работа со столь горделивыми воинами поначалу не вызвала у него оптимизма. Однако чиссы четко следовали приказам, выполняли их безукоризненно и в лучшем виде, а еще особо не пересекались с Парком, так как Траун решил лично руководить своими соотечественниками, а потому Восс решил, что повод для беспокойства в лице чиссов отсутствует.

Примерно в то же время их… территориальное образование получило свое название – Империя Руки. Парк точно помнил, что его источником послужила форма Нирауанской крепости, которая с высоты выглядела как протянутая к небу ладонь. Хотя он долгое время был уверен, что Траун выберет что-то более… величественное. Однако то ли чиссу нравилась такая отсылка, то ли ему было все равно.

По мере их исследований территория росла, основывались военные академии, аванпосты, заключались договоры с местными разумными обитателями. Некоторых приходилось убеждать силой. Хотя, как можно называть разумными существ, которые, засев на кучке небольших кораблей, на полном серьезе передавали ИЗР гневные послания с указаниями убираться с их территории или встретить мучительную смерть, Парк не понимал.

Встречались и особо сложные случаи, самым ярким из которых являлся, наверное, Нусо Эсва. Этот «избранный» весьма быстро захватил значительное количество систем и начал покушаться на территорию Империи, но Траун отловил его и там. Чтобы нанести ему окончательное поражение потребовалось десять лет. Парк уже начал сомневаться, не стало ли это для Трауна личной вендеттой, которая приведет его к роковой ошибке. Но даже этот инсектицоид не стал для чисса непреодолимой преградой. Похоже, для Трауна вообще таких преград не существовало.

Как раз вскоре после финального сражения с Эсвой Траун сообщил, что вынужден временно покинуть Неизведанные Регионы и навести порядок там, в основной части Галактики, где устанавливали свою власть повстанцы, или, как они теперь себя сами называли, Новая Республика.

И все во имя высшей цели – для защиты Галактики от абсолютного зла. Или не всей Галактики?

Парк помнил слова Трауна о том, что он сделает все возможное, чтобы защитить свой народ. Что союзники нужны чтобы сражаться вместе, либо в качестве щита между тобой и противником, чтобы успеть собрать собственные силы. Империя Палпатина была для Трауна оружием для защиты своих людей, для защиты чиссов. Чем в его планах была Империя Руки, Парк не мог сказать наверняка, но надеялся, что для них у Трауна уготована роль получше.

Адмирал тяжело вздохнул и поднялся. Все его мысли сводились к чему-то негативному. Впрочем, учитывая последние дни, для того были причины. Оптимизма прибавляло лишь то, что Траун вряд ли покинул Руку надолго. Галактическая Империя переживала сейчас не лучшие времена, но и новоявленная Республика была еще слаба и уж точно никто из них не обладал гением Трауна. А потому Парк был уверен, что все обязанности по управлению Рукой свалились на него лишь временно.

Однако нынешние проблемы вряд ли станут дожидаться синдика. Пока чисс наводит порядок в Галактической Империи, Парку был поручен порядок в Империи Руки. Траун верит, что Парк справится с тем, что он создал. А Траун никогда еще не ошибался.

Ситуацию спасало то, что и Парку было на кого положиться. В период их войны с местными диктаторами к ним присоединился легендарный барон Сунтир Фел, который поначалу также не испытывал особого энтузиазма. Он уже однажды поменял сторону в войне, присоединившись к повстанцам, и не очень то хотел возвращаться в Империю. Однако Трауну удалось убедить и его, и теперь подготовкой солдат для Руки занимался лучший пилот в Галактике.

Как Трауну удавалось переманивать на свою сторону всех, кого тот пожелает, Парк не понимал. Длительные беседы о грядущем зле, дюрасталевые аргументы о том, почему твое место здесь, пытки искусством? Какие бы методы не использовал Траун, срабатывали они всегда безупречно.

Людей, однако, в крепости было немного - гарнизон Руки почти полностью состоял из чисских воинов, которые продолжали прибывать из Доминиона. Парк мало знал о договоренностях Трауна с Правящими Семьями чиссов, однако было ясно, что присоединяющиеся теперь воины уже не являются самовольно покинувшими неугодное место, как первые появившиеся на Нирауане. То ли кто-то в Доминионе еще поддерживал и доверял Трауну, ну или верил, что затрачиваемые ресурсы стоят того, то ли так полуофициально прикрывали утечку особо рьяных за пределы Доминиона.

Кроме Фела весомую роль в Империи теперь играл и один из чиссов. С коммандером Крес’тен’тарти Парк был мало знаком. Раньше чисс входил в состав личной эскадрильи Фела, и должно быть отлично зарекомендовал себя, раз Траун доверил ему фалангу своего дома. А поскольку Стент теперь непосредственно отвечал за всех чиссов, Парк понимал, что к коммандеру придется привыкать и считаться с его мнением.

Восс подошел к окну. Снаружи крепости было тихо, чиссы хорошо создавали впечатление пустующей крепости. Конечно, Нирауан хорошо охранялся, и у посторонних почти не было шансов добраться до крепости без ведома ее обитателей, но лишние меры предосторожности не повредят. Траун хотел, чтобы как можно меньше существ знало о существовании Руки. Желание было весьма понятным – на данный момент они располагали весьма неплохими ресурсами и не стоило лишний раз создавать у кого бы то ни было соблазн заполучить это себе в собственность.

Он услышал гулкие шаги и повернулся. За отъехавшей дверью обнаружился чисс, который, идеально вытянувшись, четко отрапортовал Парку, что его ожидают на командном пункте ангара. Человек нахмурился. Обычно все поставки принимались без его участия, а вылеты истребителей находились в поле ведения Фела. Чисс о причинах надобности адмирала не знал, а потому получив разрешение, быстро удалился.

Парк обернулся на окно. Гранд-адмирал скоро разберется с этим Альянсом, восстановит Империю и вернется, прихватив, скорее всего, новые корабли и солдат. Возможно даже, что две Империи объединятся под командованием Трауна. А пока задача Парка – сохранить созданное Трауном, несмотря на все проблемы, одна из которых в данный момент дожидалась его на командном пункте ангара…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я планирую написать серию про Империю Руки. Данная глава является, можно сказать, вступлением, так что дальше, надеюсь, будет интересней и забавней:)


	2. Chapter 2

Адмирал наблюдал за происходящим и не мог поверить своим глазам. В ангаре ровным рядом стояло три небольших грузовых корабля, из которых чиссы осторожно выносили последние клетки с чем-то рыжим и пушистым, и складировали у дальней стены ангара. Рядом с Парком стоял не менее озадаченный Фел, который молча следил за процессом. Сунтир сообщил, что пилотам было приказано доставить ценный груз на планету, и единственная информация которой они владеют кроме координат - что приказ исходил лично от гранд-адмирала. И больше ничего. Никакой сопроводительной информации, инструкции или пояснения. Парк решил, что пора нарушить минуту молчания в память о временах, когда все было доступно и ясно для понимания.

\- Что ж, возможно в этих…существах заключена необычайная сила, которая состоит в том, что…, - Парк не закончил фразу, так как ничего нормального в голову не приходило.

\- Что у них необычайно теплый мех, который поможет нам пережить нирауанскую зиму, - усмехнулся Фел.

\- В таком случае синдик просто прислал бы нам шубы, – Парк попытался поддержать рассуждения барона.

\- Ну значит это один из его излюбленных способов. Ну знаете: пойми сам, научись сам, а в данном случае - сделай сам.

\- Немного жестоко с его стороны, не находите?

\- Может они просто вкусные? – барон высказал очередное предположение. - В Империи завелся новый деликатес, а мы здесь и не в курсе.

Парк вздохнул. Жизнь научила Фела не унывать в любой ситуации, чем он активно и занимался.

В поле видимости появился Стент, который мгновенно запеленговав положение людей своими алыми глазами быстро направился в их сторону. Чиссы уже закончили с выгрузкой клеток и теперь со сдержанным интересом рассматривали их обитателей. Восс пожалел животных. Он не был уверен, как справился бы с подобным стрессом, если толпа чиссов также пристально и изучающе разглядывала бы его.

Парк служил с чиссами уже несколько лет, но от некоторых их действий до сих пор внутренне содрогался. Непроницаемое выражение лица, холодный расчет в горящих глазах и абсолютное незнание, что происходит в их чисских мозгах. В таких случаях оставалось только надеяться, что их логика не пойдет в разрез с твоим здравым смыслом, и они не выкинут ничего неожиданного. У коммандера, однако, было одно интересное и необычное качество - он был более эмоционален, чем остальные чиссы, с которыми Парку довелось иметь дело. С чем связана эта черта характера Восс сказать не мог, но его не раз посещала мысль, что Траун назначил Стента во главе чиссов в том числе и потому, что адмиралу будет легче найти общий язык с тем, кто в большей степени, чем остальные, разделяет человеческую эмоциональность.

\- Корабли разгружены и готовы к отлету, сэр, - сообщил подлетевший чисс.

\- Что-нибудь выведали у пилотов, коммандер? Насчет содержимого клеток, - поинтересовался Парк.

\- Да, адмирал. Эти существа называются исаламири. Они обитают на планете Миркр. Именно оттуда и прибыли транспортники.

\- И они здесь потому…

\- На этот вопрос у меня нет ответа. Однако, предполагаю, что они крайне ценны, раз синдик не стал передавать информацию с пилотами. Очевидно, что это – мера предосторожности, чтобы избежать утечки информации.

\- Замечательно. У нас в распоряжении находится около сотни стратегически важных животных. К сожалению, мы пока не знаем в чем именно состоит наше преимущество, – подвел итог Парк, осматривая ангар.

«Можно подумать, нам не хватает своих проблем, так он посылает нам каких-то животных без какого-либо объяснения что с ними делать и для чего они нужны, – подумал он с долей раздражения. - Очень на него похоже. Остается надеяться, что они не радиоактивны и не выделяют никаких ядовитых веществ. Не хотелось бы, чтобы гарнизон крепости полег от неизвестной болезни, – остановив поток мыслей, Парк попытался привести их в порядок. - Хотя несмотря на то, что Траун всегда себе на уме, вряд ли бы он не предупредил нас, если бы животные были бы опасны. А тем более настолько опасны, – он задумчиво пожевал губу. - Впрочем, проверка, конечно, не повредит, - адмирал наконец остановил взгляд на ожидавших приказов офицерах.

\- Генерал, проследите за отлетом транспортников. Коммандер, несмотря на то, что мы пока не знаем для чего они нужны, этих…исаламири необходимо где-то разместить. Из клеток их пока не извлекайте, но найдите помещение и перенесите их туда, - он на мгновение задумался. - И просканируйте их на наличие каких-либо излучаемых полей или веществ, - Стент кивнул, развернулся и направился к остальным чиссам. - И коммандер, - окликнул его Парк, - склад – не подходящее помещение для живого груза.

Чисс несколько мгновений задумчиво смотрел на Парка, затем направился по прежнему маршруту. Фел, по-видимому, не имевший желания обсуждать неожиданный подарок судьбы, а точнее Трауна, уже ретировался.

Парк перевел взгляд на ящериц. Рыжие создания флегматично сидели в небольших клетках, крепко прижавшись к деревянным насестам. Парк усмехнулся, представив, как имперские солдаты, а может и офицеры, отдирали пушистых ящериц от веток, усаживали на собранные конструкции и готовили зверьё к транспортировке. Интересно, чисс создал такой зверинец и себе или это была специальная доставка для Руки?

Адмирал вообразил звёздный разрушитель, забитый вольерами с исаламири. Да, Траун умел производить впечатление на окружающих. Восс припомнил имя офицера, с которым гранд-адмирал связался перед возвращением в Империю. Что ж, у капитана Гилада Пеллеона сейчас явно наступил самый интересный момент его карьеры. Синекожий инородец с горящими глазами задумчиво изучает очередную картину, а вокруг копошатся его пушистые питомцы. И это когда Империя находится на грани краха.

Парк мысленно пожелал незнакомому капитану удачи и, бросив последний взгляд на новоприбывших, направился к себе. Нужно было узнать про животных хоть что-то. И если не их стратегическую важность, то хотя бы условия содержания, чтобы питомцы не двинули кони в заботливых чисских руках.

* * *

Стент некоторое время наблюдал как чиссы и исаламири разглядывают друг друга. В глазах воинов читался небольшой азарт – каждому хотелось выяснить зачем Митт’рау’нуруодо прислал этих созданий сюда. Однако, ничего необычного в ящерицах не наблюдалось. Они не выглядели как опасные хищники, да и как хищники вообще. Возможно, они были достаточно юркие, чтобы пробраться в любые части здания или корабля, и с их помощью можно было вести слежку? А может они даже могли исчезать и становиться невидимыми? Нет, сомнительно. Может исчезать и скрываться они и умели, но их вполне можно вычислить по сильному запаху, который распространился уже почти по всему ангару.

Вот и первый критерий для выбора места содержания ящериц – подальше от жилых зон и столовой. Жаль, что адмирал запретил размещать их на складе – им самое место рядом с топливными контейнерами и другими сильно пахнущими жидкостями для обслуживания кораблей.

«Найдите помещение, - Стент фыркнул,- как будто это так просто.» Крепость являлась центром Империи и все ее ресурсы, в том числе и территориальные, использовались по максимуму. Однако, видеть ящериц в ангаре коммандеру тоже не хотелось. Он открыл на датападе схему крепости и начал просматривать уровень за уровнем.

Чисса иногда не покидало ощущение, что большинство важных вопросов Парк с Фелом решают между собой, считая Стента лишь исполнителем их приказов. Конечно, он занимал свой пост совсем недолго, однако Траун лично выбрал его для руководства своей родовой фалангой, оценив тем самым его навыки и преданность делу синдика. Чисс считал, что только эффективной работой можно получить признание и со стороны адмирала, а потому старался выполнить все поручения как можно лучше. И это не должно стать исключением.

* * *

Исаламири все также крепко обнимали ветки и медленно жевали какие-то листья. Согласно отчету, предоставленном ему Стентом, никаких опасных излучений или веществ ящерицы не выделяли, а это значило, что можно было находиться в непосредственной близости от животных без опасения слечь с какой-то неизвестной дрянью.

Адмирал в очередной раз удивился исполнительности чиссов. Мало того, что для ящериц нашли вполне пригодное место в и так заполненной крепости, так еще и обеспечили питанием. Чем чиссы накормили питомцев и где они это взяли его пока не волновало. Он лишь надеялся, что ящерицы достаточно разумны, чтобы самостоятельно определить какое питание для них безопасно.

\- Какие-нибудь новости от гранд-адмирала? – поинтересовался Фел.

\- Я отправил ему запрос. Будет ли у него возможность связаться или хотя бы отправить сообщение в ближайшее время – неизвестно.

Фел понимающе кивнул.

\- Более того, - продолжил Парк, – я не нашел никакой информации о животных в голосети. Да и о планете, кстати, тоже. Так что, как и зачем синдик их откопал остается загадкой.

\- Хм. Что ж, радует, что проблем с ними пока не наблюдается, - Фел приблизился к одной из клеток и склонился, чтобы лучше осмотреть обитателя. – На волю не рвутся, не шумят, - человек поморщился и выпрямился, – сидят себе и благоухают.

\- Немного удивлен слышать это от Вас, генерал, – усмехнулся Парк, – учитывая, что большую часть дня вы дышите воздухом ангара, истребителей и всего сопутствующего.

\- Поверьте, адмирал. Ни в какое сравнение, – барон подошел стоящему поодаль человеку и чиссу.

Стент как всегда не упускал возможности поучаствовать в чем-то важном в жизни Империи, а потому незамедлительно примчался на очередное «собрание» по поводу необычного груза от самого Митт’рау’нуруодо.

Адмирал задумчиво рассматривал исаламири.

\- Брош, извлеките один экземпляр для нас, - обратился он к одному из сопровождающих их чиссов.

Тот бросил сомневающийся взгляд на ящериц. Трогать незнакомых созданий не хотелось даже бесстрашным воинам. Впрочем, приказ есть приказ, и чисс неохотно двинулся к ближайшей клетке. Медленно открыв дверцу, Брош осторожно протянул руку внутрь и, взяв исаламири за загривок, потянул на себя и вверх. Животное усилило хватку и недовольно заурчало. Чисс засунул в клетку вторую руку и стал по одной отцеплять лапки зверька. Сытое флегматичное создание, по-видимому, решило, что сопротивление бесполезно, а потому покорилось судьбе в лице синекожего.

Отсоединив животное, Брош осторожно перехватил его под передние лапки и поднес к Парку и его спутникам.

Ящерица несколько раз попробовала языком воздух, а затем заворочалась, демонстрируя, что держат ее не особо удобно. Чисс едва заметно скривился. Касаться животного больше необходимого для демонстрации ему не хотелось. Адмирал сжалился над подчиненным и потянулся, чтобы забрать у него ящерицу.

\- Сэр, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - шагнул вперед Стент. - Мы еще не знаем боевых свойств данных особей.

\- Это травоядные животные, они находятся в негерметичных контейнерах, Ваши воины уже несколько раз перетаскивали их, а Брош только что нарушил покой одной из особей, однако никакой агрессии не последовало. Я думаю, мы с уверенностью можем сказать, что как боевые единицы они не годятся, а, следовательно, - Парк забрал у чисса ящерицу и уложил на руку, - они относительно безопасны.

Стент все равно не сводил напряжённого взгляда с исаламири. Ящерице не понравилось сидеть в руках, а потому она осторожно стала забираться по мундиру, крепко цепляясь коготками за ткань.

\- Адмирал, я могу снять…

\- Подождите, Стент. Пока все в порядке.

Животное заползло Воссу на плечи и, зацепившись за мундир, затихло.

\- Вам идет, - коротко прокомментировал с ухмылкой Фел новообразовавшийся воротник. - Цвета так хорошо сочетаются…

\- Барон, уверен на Вашим кителе она будет смотреться не хуже, - предостерег Парк, боком посматривая на исаламири.

Животное не пыталось порвать когтями одежду или впиться человеку в шею. Парк, довольный, что его догадка подтвердилась, поднял руку и осторожно погладил ящерицу по голове.

\- Кстати, могу я поинтересоваться, где Вы добыли для них пропитание, коммандер? – спросил Фел, тоже наблюдая за питомцем.

\- Листья взяты из Вашего сада, барон, - пояснил Стент. – Из того, что животные при транспортировке находились на ветках, мы сделали вывод, что в своей естественной среде они обитают преимущественно на деревьях.

Фел поднял голову, выражение лица было нечитаемым.

\- Вы накормили ящериц листьями с моих деревьев?

\- Нам нужно было найти растения, которые с наибольшей вероятностью подойдут животным. Поскольку у нас нет достаточной информации о флоре планеты их обитания, было решено выбрать как можно более нейтральное растение. Ряд деревьев из Вашего сада подошел под параметры. Таким образом, - Стент повернулся к Парку и гордо выпрямился, - я могу с уверенностью сказать, что мы сделали все возможное, чтобы обеспечить выживание животных в непривычных для них условиях.

Парк украдкой посмотрел на Фела. Стент, по-видимому, не понимал причину встревоженности человека. Барон любил растения. Настолько, что даже сумел получить разрешение от Трауна разбить на одном из нижних этажей крепости небольшой сад. А теперь он узнает, что в его обожаемом саду покопались чиссы, целью которых был сбор пропитания для новоприбывших животных. Что ж, надо отдать Фелу должное - выдержка у него отменная. Парк решил не мучать барона неизвестностью.

\- Генерал, я думаю, Вы можете удалиться и проверить…нанесенный урон, - осторожно предложил Восс.

Фел коротко кивнул и вылетел в коридор. Стент проводил его недоуменным взглядом.

\- Если барон переживает за сохранность деревьев, то могу заверить, что мы не нанесли никакого ущерба растениям, - сообщил он адмиралу.

\- Почему-то мне кажется, что он расценит это иначе. Поэтому постарайтесь не усугублять ситуацию, коммандер. И…все же помогите мне снять ящерицу, - попросил Парк.

Плечи уже начинали ныть.

Стент, воспользовавшись опытом наблюдения за извлечением исаламири, так же осторожно отцепил ящерицу от Парка и протянул ее Брошу, который все еще стоял неподалеку. Чисс уже спокойней принял животное и поместил его обратно в клетку. Восс размял плечи.

\- Есть предположения, зачем синдик прислал нам питомцев? – Парк решил выяснить мнение коммандера.

Стент направил пристальный взгляд на животных и погрузился в раздумья. Человек терпеливо ждал, пока чисс пропустит вопрос сквозь свое чисское сознание и составит ответ.

\- Нет, адмирал, - с тяжелым вздохом вышел из оцепенения чисс. – У меня нет версий относительно функций этих животных. Они выглядят абсолютно бесполезно. У меня было предположение, что они нужны для устранения проблемы с птицами-вредителями из пещер, но учитывая их флегматичность и травоядность, можно сделать вывод, что их использование против птиц неэффективно, а значит они нужны для чего-то другого.

\- Да, - кивнул Парк, - хотелось бы знать для чего.

\- У них точно есть применение, - уверенно сказал чисс. – Синдик прислал их лично. Даже доверил людям координаты Нирауана, чтобы мы их получили. Он бы не стал так рисковать, не будь это совершенно необходимо!

\- Не могу не согласиться. Хотя, думаю, что координаты будут стерты из всех источников, как только транспортники вернутся.

\- Очень на это надеюсь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы секретность крепости зависела от людей, которые…, - чисс осекся и резко посмотрел на Парка. – Я имею в виду, адмирал, - спокойней продолжил он, - что далеко не всем людям можно доверять. Особенно настолько стратегически важную информацию.

Парк кивнул, показывая, что понимает позицию коммандера. Высокомерности и самомнения чиссам хватало.

\- Проследите, чтобы «ценный ресурс» гранд-адмирала был доволен жизнью, коммандер. Я сообщу, если получу какую-либо информацию. - с этими словами Парк вышел в коридор.

* * *

Адмирал сидел у себя в кабинете и задумчиво изучал голопроектор. Траун все же соблаговолил связаться с Рукой и прояснить некоторые моменты насчет необычной доставки. Теперь Парку нужно сообщить информацию остальным. И он точно знал, что кое-кому новости не понравятся.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, Парк жестом пригласил человека и чисса присесть.

\- Я получил некоторые сведения относительно исаламири, - после небольшой паузы начал он.

\- Синдик связался с Вами? – воодушевленно осведомился Стент.

\- Да, Митт’рау’нуруодо решил, что продержал нас в неведении достаточно.

\- И что же мы теперь знаем? Для чего они здесь? - подключился к разговору Фел.

\- Как Ваши растения, барон? – решил разведать почву Парк.

Фел покосился на чисса.

\- Не настолько плохо, как я ожидал. Должен признать, чиссы обошлись с ними получше саранчи.

\- Что Вы имеете в виду? - ощетинился Стент. Сравнение непонятно с чем ему явно не понравилось.

Нужно было это прекратить, пока не дошло до разбирательств.

\- Я поинтересовался состоянием Вашего сада, барон, по той причине, что… гранд-адмирал сообщил, что именно данное место наиболее всего подойдет для содержание исаламири, - Сунтир шокировано застыл. - Конечно, придется его немного расширить, - быстро продолжил Парк, пока барон не вышел из оцепенения. - Ну и выделить несколько чиссов для ухода за садом и ящерицами, - он повернулся к Стенту.

В кабинете повисла напряженная тишина. Фел приходил в себя от новости, что в его холеном и лелеяном саду теперь поселятся ящерицы, которые методично будут его уничтожать. Более того, помимо рыжих созданий, там теперь будут находиться еще и синие. Сад для Сунтира был местом, где он мог отдохнуть от проблем, службы… и чиссов. Теперь они доберутся и сюда.

Стент пытался смириться с идеей, что сильным и суровым воинам придется опекать какие-то шерстяные комки, которые даже не являются грозным оружием, а единственной их функцией пока что было уничтожение флоры.

Парк терпеливо ждал, пока офицеры уложат новости в своих головах. Тишина затягивалась. «Интересно, - усмехнулся про себя Парк, - на поле боя эти двое всегда реагировали мгновенно на что угодно, а тут у обоих тотальный сбой системы.»

\- Почему нельзя прислать кого-то для слежки за ящерицами? – резко спросил Стент. - Почему этим должны заниматься именно чиссы?

\- Я не думаю, что вызывать людей из гарнизонов для этой цели – хорошая идея. Нирауан слишком важен, чтобы лишний раз рисковать безопасностью.

Стент притих, но по горящим глазам было ясно, что он обдумывает другие пути избавления чиссов от такой участи.

\- Почему бы не оставить ящериц в клетках? Не похоже, чтобы они страдали клаустрофобией, - подключился к возражениям Фел.

\- Я думаю гранд-адмирал сообщил бы мне об этом, если бы это было возможно. К тому же, в их рацион в любом случае входят растения.

\- Листву для них можно доставлять, - вспомнив недавнюю идею Стента, предложил Фел.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? «Передаю приказ на поставку десяти баков с топливом, двух с хладагентом, нескольких десятков ящиков с провизией…ах да, и нарвите нам пару килограммов листьев, мы тут решили гнездо свить!»

\- Очень смешно, - хмуро сообщил Фел. - А если бы они питались металлом, и синдик сообщил бы тебе, что он решил разместить ящериц в твоем кабинете? Ну погрызут немного стол, ничего страшного.

\- Фел, я же не прошу содержать ящериц у тебя в комнатах. Или ты сам там ночуешь на деревьях?

Барон промолчал и раздраженно уставился в стену.

\- Если Вас это успокоит, генерал, ящерицам подходят лишь некоторое образцы из Вашего сада. К тому же в любом случае нельзя допускать полного выедания кормовых растений. Поэтому непоправимого ущерба Вашему саду нанесено не будет, – чисс неожиданно решил успокоить человека.

\- И кто об этом позаботится?

Стент тяжело вздохнул.

\- Мне не нравится идея использования чиссов для ухода за животными. Однако, это приказ синдика. Нам не остается ничего другого, кроме как выполнить его как можно лучше.

Фел покачал головой. Он понимал, что Стент прав. Но смириться с мыслью о переселении ящериц было тяжело. Парк решил озвучить аргумент, который он специально подготовил, чтобы хоть немного успокоить барона.

\- Генерал, учитывая то, что площадь сада все равно придется расширять, я думаю у нас будет возможность оставить небольшой участок лично для Вас. Не похоже, что ящерицам нужно много места, так что не вижу ничего плохо в том, чтобы забрать у них кусочек в вашу пользу.

\- Скорее у меня забирают в их пользу…, - проговорил Фел и Парк отметил, что негатива в голосе барона немного поубавилось.

\- Это все, что я могу сделать в данной ситуации, - Парк развел руками. - Поверь, если бы решение зависело только от меня, животных здесь бы вообще не было.

\- Разделяю Ваш настрой, адмирал, - ухмыльнулся Фел и Восс понял, что вопрос можно считать решенным.

\- Что ж, я рад, что мы во всем разобрались. Думаю, дальнейшие вопросы касаемо ящериц вы решите между собой, - оба человек и чисс вяло кивнули. - В таком случае, не буду вас задерживать.

Офицеры поднялись со своих мест и направились к двери. Парк проводил их взглядом и откинулся в кресле.

Что ж, если у того имперского капитана самый интересный период службы только начинается, то у адмирала Империи Руки он длится уже много лет. Он снова опустил взгляд на голопроектор. И будет продолжаться еще долгое время. С Трауном по-другому не бывает.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально планировалось как небольшое вступление к изначальной задумке, однако как-то само по себе разрослось до отдельной главы.

\- А ведь все так хорошо начиналось, - подумал Фел, подтверждая приказ об атаке и передавая указания пилотам своей эскадрильи.

Началось все со вполне стандартного сценария – в одной из пограничных систем Империи Руки был замечен неизвестный флот. Агрессии он пока не проявлял, да и вообще, что ему здесь понадобилось, было не ясно. Однако и допускать, чтобы на их территории болталось неизвестно что, тоже было нельзя. А потому Парк, весьма повеселев возможности хоть временно вырваться из крепости и снова покомандовать с мостика ИЗР, тут же приказал начать подготовку к отлету. Адмирал тщательно скрывал свое приподнятое расположение духа, однако барон за годы совместной службы уже успел научиться определять настроение начальства. Однако это начальство не забыло и про генерала, и потому Фел также получил инструкцию готовить истребители для задания. Когтекрылы необходимо было тщательно проверить на боеспособность, заправить всем необходимым и разместить на борту Предостерегающего.

Фел отдал приказы чисским офицерам и зная, что следить за исполнением абсолютно не обязательно, решил попрощаться с женой. Не то что бы это была сверхопасная миссия, с которой он может не вернуться, хотя в этом деле никогда не знаешь наверняка, просто Сиал явно бы не понравилось, если бы муж улетел ни сказав ни слова. Помимо прощания с женой пришлось заверять дочь, что он обязательно скоро вернется и объяснять сыну, почему ему нельзя полететь с отцом. Несмотря на то, что Джаггед едва доставал до штурвала, он был твердо уверен, что справился бы с заданием не хуже лучших пилотов. Старший сын, к бесконечной зависти младших детей, уже начал обучение. Сунтир частично разделял мнение жены, что даже он был еще слишком мал для этого. Однако чиссы взрослели гораздо быстрее людей и Дэвину по их меркам давно пора было начать постигать азы военного искусства. Впрочем, поскольку к вылетам его не допустят еще долго, а к боевым – тем более, Сунтир был пока спокоен. Учитывая то, что их ожидает, не так уж и плохо, что сын уже начал подготовку. К тому же, ему это явно нравилось. Настолько, что и Чак все чаще надоедал вопросами, когда он присоединится к брату. Барон уже понял, что скорее всего все его дети, ну или по крайней мере сыновья, решат идти по его стопам и стать пилотами, не менее известными чем их отец.

Фела лишь немного беспокоило то, что его дети растут среди чиссов. Хотя синекожие воины не проявляли враждебности или презрения, они равняли их по своим меркам. Он помнил рассказы Дэвина о том, насколько чиссы были удивлены и насторожены, когда узнали, что ему уже десять, а он только начинает обучение, при том, что его чисские ровесники уже были почти что выпускниками, считались взрослыми и выглядели соответственно. Впрочем, несмотря на то, что в большинстве своем чиссы и считали, что им нет равных, все же по крайней мере к его детям они относились более снисходительно. Фел понимал, что это связано в по большей части с его заслугами и лишь в небольшой степени с пониманием того, что люди все же отличаются от них по ряду параметров. Чиссы всегда беспрекословно соблюдали дисциплину и порядок, при этом ни один воин не рассматривался просто как живое мясо. Каждый был ценен, и отношение и в военной иерархии, и в академиях было соответствующим. После таких размышлений он часто вспоминал собственное обучение в Имперской академии на Кариде и каждый раз приходил к выводу, что он все же предпочитает видеть своих детей среди чиссов, пусть и немного высокомерных, но которые не рассматривают солдат просто как ресурс. И уж точно он предпочитал видеть их в Империи, которой руководит Траун.

Поднявшись на борт Предостерегающего, барон сразу же направился в ангар. Прыжок до места, где в последний раз видели те таинственные корабли займет пару часов. А это значит, что у него полно времени, чтобы походить меж ровных рядов когтекрылов и осмотреть их со всей придирчивостью. Корабли были в идеальном состоянии – чиссы следили за ними. Нет, даже не следили, заботились, со всем присущим им перфекционизмом. Барону еще ни разу не удавалось поймать кого-нибудь из подчиненных даже на малейшем промахе, однако очень хотелось. Но, видимо сегодня он снова останется ни с чем.

Человек остановился у одной из стен ангара. Идти на мостик и мешать адмиралу не хотелось – Парк там наслаждается жизнью и свободой, а потому Фел направился к своему истребителю. Он уже довольно давно не сидел за штурвалом. Восс в последнее время бессовестно перекидывал на генерала часть работы по управлению Империей. По его словам, пилотов было кому тренировать, а вот разобраться с задерживающимися поставками топлива, для Ваших же между прочим истребителей, нужно как можно быстрее.

Хотя Фел понимал, что поддержка адмиралу просто необходима. Парку было ненамного больше лет чем ему, однако внешне годы для него как будто потекли быстрее. Впрочем, к сегодняшнему дню это явно не относилось.

Барон забрался в кабину и устроился по удобнее. Что ж, если счастье Парка было на мостике ИЗР, то его было здесь – в кабине истребителя. Причем, кажется, не было особой разницы какой именно это был истребитель. Он успел полетать, наверное, на большинстве наиболее используемых моделей. В его карьере были и СИДы, и крестокрылы и вот теперь ему предоставили чисские когтекрылы. Разница была только в том, за кого сражаешься. Впрочем, и посражаться он успел почти за все стороны, но тут уж была не его вина, что…

Он остановил поток мыслей. Такие размышления могут увести очень далеко и радостного в них было мало.

* * *

\- Генерал, Вы меня слышите? - Фел встрепенулся, все еще находясь в кабине. - Мы выходим из гиперпространства через десять минут. Сообщите своим пилотам занять позиции, - инструктировал Парк.

\- Принято, адмирал. Я уже на месте. Мы будет готовы, - четко отрапортовал Фел.

\- Я почему-то так и думал, что раз Вы не появились на мостике, значит решили провести время в ангаре, - усмехнулся Парк. - Как думаете, будет у Вас сегодня возможность пострелять?

\- Весьма интересный вопрос. Хотелось бы, чтобы все разрешилось мирно, однако, в случае чего, я им не завидую.

\- Аналогично, генерал. Я сообщу Вам, если ситуация развернется не в их пользу. Конец связи.

Фел настроил частоту связи с пилотами и передал им приказ адмирала.

В ангаре тут же забегали синекожие пилоты, резво забирающиеся в истребители и запуская проверку систем. Подождав, пока чиссы рассортируются по когтекрылам, Фел включил внутреннюю связь с пилотами и приказал провести перекличку. В ответ ему бодро доложили о готовности. Барон подался вперед и переключился на изолированный канал связи с одним из пилотов.

\- Коммандер Крес’тен’тарти, удивлен слышать Вас. Я думал, Вы остались присматривать за крепостью.

\- Я тоже удивлен, генерал. Предположением, что я мог остаться, а не вести в бой своих воинов.

Фел усмехнулся. Куда ж мы без тебя.

\- Смею напомнить, что в бой вас все же поведу я.

Последовала короткая пауза, которую чисс, очевидно, использовал для возвращения к уравновешенному состоянию. Барон знал, что не стоит лишний раз поддевать Стента, но иногда отказать себе в удовольствии было довольно сложно.

\- Разумеется, барон. Я вкладывал в свои слова немного другой смысл, - раздался в динамике вежливый голос чисса.

\- Вот и замечательно. Раз уж Вы здесь, будете моим ведомым. А поскольку я намереваюсь лететь первым, Вы почти что исполните свое желание насчет предводительства своих воинов, - как можно нейтральнее сказал Фел, отчетливо представляя, как сузились от негодования алые глаза.

\- Понял Вас, генерал. – сухо ответил Стент.

Фел в очередной раз пообещал себе не подтрунивать над чиссом. Хотя бы не перед предполагаемым сражением. И сразу же понял, что обещание он вряд ли выполнит.

По небольшой вибрации, Фел понял, что обещанные десять минут истекли и Предостерегающий вышел из гиперпространства. Теперь, если корабли еще находятся в засеченной точке, Парк откроет канал связи и начнет выяснение кто они и зачем здесь объявились. Если нет, скорее всего, пошлет сигнал в ближайший аванпост, чтобы они начали сбор данных о возможном местоположении флота. Пилотам оставалось только ждать.

Судя по пройденным минутам пока все протекало довольно мирно. Парк бы уже сообщил генералу, если ИЗР встретился бы с пустотой космоса, а значит адмирал сейчас занят светской беседой, насколько это вообще возможно на окраине Галактики. Барон уже начал жалеть, что так быстро закончил разговор с коммандером, как получил команду на взлет. Видимо снаружи все же было на что посмотреть.

* * *

Фел понял, что его догадка подтвердилась, стоило ему покинуть ангар. В иллюминатор кабины было видно три корабля неизвестной конструкции, которые шли в сторону Предостерегающего.

\- Генерал, наши гости явно настроены враждебно, - раздался бодрый голос адмирала. - Нам не удалось просканировать корабли на наличие истребителей на борту, но учитывая их угрозы, они у них имеются.

\- Понял, адмирал. Могу поинтересоваться какова их цель?

\- Они объявили эту систему своей собственностью и вежливо предложили убираться или разделить участь всех, кто встал у них на пути.

\-  Ну это вряд ли, - усмехнулся Фел, - не беспокойтесь, адмирал, мы вас прикроем.

\- Принято, генерал. Удачной охоты.

Парк отключился и Фел, оценив обстановку, включил внутреннюю связь, передавая приказы пилотам. Сунтир хотел спровоцировать корабли выпустить истребители, пока те не подошли слишком близко к Предостерегающему. Он знал, что адмиралу не составит особого труда разобраться с тремя кораблями, а вот истребители, кружащие вокруг флагмана, могут, пусть и незначительно, но осложнить сражение. И они здесь как раз для того, чтобы этого не допустить.

Выстроившись ровным строем, эскадрилья понеслась в сторону противника. Однако к небольшому удивлению Фела, истребители так и не появились, и пилоты, выполнив заход, методично обстреляли один из кораблей лазерами. Барон приказал быстро перестроиться сразу же за кораблями и начинать второй заход на цель.

Видимо, противник ждал именно этого, так как в момент смены курса когтекрылов появились вражеские истребители, которые тут же попытались сесть чиссам на хвост. Реакция последовала незамедлительно - пилоты быстро разбились на группы по двое и начали охотиться за неприятелем. Фел, сделав разворот, выбрал себе два особо резвых корабля и понесся к ним, пытаясь поймать их в прицел. Коммандер не отставал от него, прикрывая тыл.

Вражеские пилоты не отличались большим мастерством. И чувством самосохранения видимо тоже. Их атаки были весьма отчаянны и этим и опасны. Подбитые пилоты даже не пытались катапультироваться или спастись, они старались таранить чисские корабли. Однако, потерь пока не было.

Разобравшись с двумя истребителями, барон оценил обстановку. Пилоты работали весьма слаженно и эффективно и в его приказах пока не нуждались. Фел уже приметил новые цели, как услышал предупреждение Стента – несколько истребителей пытались зайти им в хвост. Оба пилота начали маневр уклонения, чтобы сбросить преследователей или самим зайти им в тыл. Противники попались упертые и упускать добычу не хотели.

\- Я отвлеку их на себя, генерал, а Вы попробуете их сбить, - услышал Фел предложение чисса и снова бросил взгляд на тактический экран.

Предостерегающий уже поливал залпами турболазеров корабли, чиссы гоняли вражеские истребители и были слишком заняты собственными целями, чтобы убрать их преследователей.

\- Принято, коммандер. Только осторожнее. Они втроем могут зажать Вас, - бросил Фел и заложил крутой вираж.

Чисс бросил свой когтекрыл в другом направлении, давая возможность генералу уйти в сторону. Нападающие решили, что лучше не разделяться и уничтожить их по одиночке, а потому всей стайкой бросились за чиссом, поливая его плотным огнем. Стент весьма юрко уворачивался от выстрелов, однако полностью избежать попаданий было практически невозможно и периодически его щит кратко вспыхивал. Защита еще продержится какое-то время, и барону нужно успеть снять всех троих, пока коммандера не покрошили эти отчаянные.

Стент идеально вывел нападавших под огонь барона и один из кораблей тут же взорвался от выстрелов Фела. Он снова увел истребитель в вираж.

Заходить всей группе в хвост было опасно – своими выстрелами можно было случайно задеть чисса, а потому Фел решил, что лучшей тактикой будет заходить на врагов со стороны. Он выровнял когтекрыл и снова начал сближение. В этот момент перед Стентом снизу вынырнул еще один вражеский истребитель и быстро понесся на него. Чисс перевел энергию на передние щиты и немного вильнул в сторону, чтобы не попасть под прицельный огонь. Преследователи также скорректировали курс, пытаясь своими выстрелами подтолкнуть чисса под огонь. Истребители быстро сближались, однако Стент даже не пытался избежать столкновения, а только уворачивался от выстрелов.

Фел выругался сквозь зубы. Он понял задумку чисса. Однако стоит тому хоть немного ошибиться, и придётся искать нового командира фаланги. Впрочем, ему оставалось надеяться, что Стент все рассчитал правильно. И не вмешиваться, чтобы не путать планы чисса. Барон снова развернул истребитель, занял самую лучшую позицию, чтобы в случае чего быстро прийти ведомому на помощь, и стал наблюдать.

Судя по вспышкам, окружавшим когтекрыл, щитам оставалось совсем не много. Впрочем, если все пройдет успешно, их должно хватить.

Два истребителя поливали когтекрыл огнем с двух сторон, а замыкающий старался не дать ему уйти в сторону. Они хотели расстрелять чисса практически в упор. Щиты могли выдержать еще всего пару выстрелов прежде чем отключиться. Корабли преследователей подошли почти вплотную и до столкновения с истребителем, который все также летел прямо на чисса, оставалось совсем ничего. Стент сильнее вцепился в штурвал. Нужно лишь дождаться момента, правильно понять, когда…

Он резко дернул штурвал от себя и когтекрыл почти что свалился вниз. Истребитель сильно тряхнуло, а чисса так приложило затылком о кресло, что он, кажется, на некоторое время потерял сознание.

В чувство его привели заверещавшие аварийные системы. Чисс бросил взгляд на экран. Его план удался – две посудины не успев среагировать протаранили друг друга. Однако, третьей все же успел избежать гибели. Пока что.

Стент потянул штурвал на себя, чтобы выровнять истребитель и добить врага. Но когтекрыл почти не сдвинулся с прежнего курса. Чисс нахмурился и вывел схему корабля на экран.

Только не сейчас. Щиты полностью отключились видимо в последний момент перед его виражом. А потом… то ли в него все же попали, то это его задело взрывом и обломками. Сейчас это было пока не важно. Имело значение лишь то, что от четырех лопастей истребителя у него осталось только две. И что оставшийся истребитель уже взял его в прицел.

Стент понимал – одно попадание, и он разделит участь тех дегенератов, которые закончили свое жалкое существование столкнувшись друг с другом. Нужно было срочно уходить. Но подбитый истребитель почти не слушался. Он что было силы потянул штурвал и под брюхом пронеслось несколько выстрелов. Чисс постарался увести корабль в сторону и тут же вспышки прошили темноту там, где он находился всего мгновенье назад. Пилоту явно не понравилось, что случилось с его дружками, и он со всей яростью хотел уничтожить виновного. Даже стрелять как будто научился.

Чисс снова попытался уйти от выстрелов, и его снова сильно тряхнуло. Еще минус лопасть. Он не станет катапультироваться. Этот урод может подбить его и в капсуле, но тогда он будет совсем беззащитным. Лучше умереть в истребителе, чем барахтаясь беспомощно в пустоте космоса. Системы снова заверещали, предупреждая, что он в зоне поражения врага. Стент готовясь в любую минуту к взрыву который оборвет его жизнь, отчаянно вывернул штурвал, и вдруг увидел яркую вспышку, на мгновенье озарившую темноту. Системы затихли и в тишине он услышал голос.

\- А Вы отчаянный, коммандер, - в голосе барона слышалось удивление с примесью недовольства.

\- Генерал? - чисс только сейчас понял, что совсем забыл о Феле.

\- Нет, Гранд Адмирал Траун. Лично прибыл, чтобы спасти твою синюю…, - барон осекся.

Стент отцепил немного дрожащую руку от штурвала, включил проверку систем и осмотрел тактический экран. Вместо вражеских кораблей были только обломки, а эскадрилья уничтожала остатки нерадивых пилотов. Все закончилось. Он мог бы этого уже не видеть.

\- Сам же всегда внушаешь своим, что на поле боя нет места геройству, – продолжил чихвостить его Фел.

\- Я не геройствовал, - как можно спокойнее ответил чисс, - я пытался уничтожить врага.

\- Ты знал, что положение опасное и ты мог уйти. Но ты решил разобраться со всем сам, отступать барон, как всегда, не собирался.

\- Можно было уничтожить большинство противников. И у меня получилось.

Фел устало вздохнул. Видимо чисс уже отошел от потрясения. В голосе начали прорезаться знакомые гордые нотки.

\- Да, у Вас получилось, коммандер. Но надеюсь в следующий раз Вы будете вести себя поразумнее, - Фел решил, что продолжать спорить с чиссом бесполезно.

\- Мое поведение будет зависеть от обстоятельств. Хотя я не согласен с Вашим утверждением насчет неразумности…

\- Разумеется, коммандер, - оборвал его Фел. - Надеюсь Вы сможете добраться на вашем разбитом когтекрыле до флагмана?

Стент посмотрел на данные о функционировании систем.

\- Полагаю, что да, генерал.

\- Принято, тогда занимайте место за мной. Надо же убедиться, что Вы в самом деле дотянете до ангара, - сообщил ему Фел и, сбросив скорость, развернулся к ИЗРу.

Убедившись, что чисс следует за ним, он открыл канал связи с пилотами. Судя по данным на экране потерь среди своих не было. Но все же уточнить не помешает. Пилоты четко доложили о состоянии кораблей. Помимо Стента, еще два истребителя были подбиты, однако повреждения были несерьезные. Отдав приказ возвращаться в ангар, Фел уже намеревался закрыть канал связи, как увидел, что чисс хочет пообщаться один на один. Барон щелкнул переключателем.

\- Что-то еще, коммандер?

В эфире было тихо, Фел уже подумал не ошибся ли он в том, что Стент вызывал его.

\- Я бы хотел поблагодарить Вас, генерал, - наконец раздался немного приглушенный голос чисса. - Если бы не Ваша своевременная помощь, я бы был мертв.

Фел вздохнул. Иногда у Стента бывали приступы благородства. Ну и благодарности, видимо.

\- Рад, что Вы все же остались с нами, коммандер. Вы вели себя безрассудно, даже если сами с этим не согласны, но еще вы вели себя храбро.

\- Благодарю, генерал. Должно быть, я теперь у Вас в долгу, - как-то неуверенно проговорил чисс.

Фел уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что чисс ему в должниках не нужен, но потом подумал, что такое никогда не помешает.

\- Я запомню Ваши слова, коммандер, - уже веселей сказал Фел. - А теперь, сконцентрируйтесь на том, чтобы добраться до ангара. Выглядите Вы ужасно, - добавил Барон, осматривая на экране покореженную груду метала по форме напоминающий когтекрыл.

* * *

Парк сообщил Фелу детали сражения еще до того, как он оказался в ангаре. Вражеский флот отказался сдаваться даже когда их поражение стало очевидным. Хотя Фел считал, что это было очевидно уже с самого начала. От кораблей остались только обломки, и выискивать среди них что-то полезное для опознавания нападавших не имело смысла. К тому же, все указывало на то, что это была одиночная группа. Такие все еще периодически встречались даже после стольких лет с основания здесь новой Империи. В любом случае, угроза устранена и на мостике уже рассчитывают обратный прыжок, и нужно только дождаться возвращения истребителей на борт.

Фел заранее предупредил пилотов, чтобы истребители приземлялись в задней части ангара, чтобы оставить спереди побольше места – его ведомый вряд ли сможет так же грациозно как всегда приземлиться и в этот раз. Но все же чиссу удалось его удивить. Он посадил когтекрыл настолько аккуратно, насколько это вообще было возможно. Фел уже приземлившись, внимательно наблюдал за ним. Он был почти уверен, что от него отвалится четвертая лопасть, как только тот коснется пола. Чуда не случилось и Фел, убедившись, что за бортом никого не осталось, сообщил Парку, что они готовы к прыжку.

* * *

Чиссы всегда хорошо скрывали эмоции и несмотря на то, что Стенту достался чуть более вспыльчивый характер, читать его было почти так же сложно, как и остальных. Однако сейчас Фел мог с уверенностью сказать, что чисс расстроен. Сильно расстроен.

Коммандер стоял рядом со своим когтекрылом и печально взирал на него. Фел, уже насмотревшись на истребитель, окинул взглядом пилота. Судя по внешнему виду тот был в порядке. Хотя, скорее всего на плечах уже наливались синяки - его должно было хорошенько тряхнуть в момент взрыва и раз он не разбил свое синюю физиономию о приборную панель, значит его спасли от этого ремни, которые точно сильно впились в плечи и грудь при рывке.

Барон перевел взгляд на когтекрыл. Покорёженная кабина и смятое крыло Он сильно сомневался, удастся ли это починить. Скорее всего проще разобрать что еще можно на запчасти, а остальное утилизировать. Он глубоко вздохнул. А теперь нужно сообщить эту новость Стенту. Все равно что сообщать ребенку о смерти любимого питомца. Разве что чисс не станет устраивать истерику со слезами и криками. Хотя…

Барон твердым шагом направился к Стенту. У него четверо детей, неужели он не справиться с одним чиссом?

\- Не переживайте, коммандер. Скоро у Вас будет новехонький когтекрыл, - как можно бодрее начал Фел, для уверенности хлопнув чисса по плечу, запоздало вспомнив про, то что плечи у чисса и так болели.

Стент, однако, даже не поморщился и продолжал смотреть на истребитель.

\- Вы сами как? В порядке? – Фел решил зайти с другой стороны.

Чисс медленно кивнул. Отлично, реакция присутствует.

\- Вы расстроены из-за…, - снова попробовал Фел.

\- Я не думал, что так получится, - неожиданно тихо начал чисс. И куда пропал его командный голос?

\- Что? – барон был удивлен нетипичному поведению коммандера.

\- Не думал, что получу такие сильные повреждения. Наверное, стоило повернуть раньше, тогда бы я смог сохранить крылья. А с ними я бы смог уйти и от того, последнего…, - чисс снова замолчал.

\- Вы говорите так, как будто потеряли в сражении друга, - покачал головой Фел.

\- Можно и так сказать. Я летал именно на этом когтекрыле все время, с тех пор как получил его. Это был один из первых когтекрылов, созданных с учетом усовершенствований синдика и собранный на верфях Империи Руки. Конечно, были повреждения, как при Адумаре, например, но их всегда можно было восстановить. Но теперь…, - чисс замолчал. - Теперь ему, похоже, конец.

Стент говорил непривычно тихо и грустно. Видимо, корабль действительно значил для него очень много.

Барон заметил группу пилотов, которые рассматривали корабль коммандера. Должно быть, они были удивлены, что один из лучших пилотов Руки превратил свой истребитель вот в это. Фел кивнул собравшимся в сторону выхода. Это не музейный экспонат, чтобы его так разглядывать. Чиссы, поняв безмолвный приказ, быстро ретировались. Барон снова повергнулся к Стенту.

\- Я слушал, что у чиссов принято давать своим истребителям имена, - чисс кивнул. - Как назывался Ваш?

\- Nuz k'tici, - произнес чисс на чеуне.

Фел порылся в голове, пытаясь понять значение слов.

\- Новое пламя?

\- Да. Пламя – как символ воина. А новое…как я уже сказал это была новейшая модель, уникальная на тот момент. И Империя тогда была новой. Я подумал, что это будет символично.

А чиссы не лишены романтизма.

\- Что ж, так и было. Однако, сейчас уже все это в прошлом. Империя уже крепко обосновалась в Неизведанных Регионах. Да и истребитель прослужил Вам весьма долго. Я уверен, что Вам придется по душе и новый корабль. И Вы сможете придумать новое название, которое будет соответствовать настоящему.

Стент внимательно посмотрел на Фела.

\- Наверное Вы правы, барон…

Фел решил, что сделал все, что было в его силах, и потому, кивнув чиссу развернулся и направился к выходу.

\- Генерал, - услышав чисса, он остановился и повернулся, - спасибо еще раз. Я мог погибнуть вместе с ним.

\- Не стоит, коммандер. Уверен, Вы бы тоже помогли мне. Вы и так уже много лет следите, чтобы меня не сбили.

Кажется, чисс на мгновенье немного повеселел. Но затем он снова повернулся к когтекрылу. Фел понял намёк и оставил чисса одного.

* * *

Стоило Фелу появится на пороге своего отсека, как Сиал тут же бросилась к нему. Она все еще каждый раз переживала, когда он улетал на очередную миссию. Затем к нему ожидаемо подлетели дети с просьбами рассказать, как он разобрался «со всеми врагами». А позже вечером, разделавшись наконец со всеми делами и сидя в кресле у себя в кабинете, он понял, что устал. Устал от каждодневной рутины, которая ожидает его, пока какой-нибудь безмозглый правитель снова не решит поживиться за счет Руки. Очень хотелось отдохнуть. Хотя бы денек, подальше от всего этого. А то скоро начнет стареть со скоростью адмирала. Тому тоже, наверное, не помешал бы отпуск. Выбросить его на какой-нибудь дикой планете, как Трауна когда-то, только на пару дней. Пусть Парк отдохнет от всех забот, разомнется на сведем воздухе, а потом по возвращении оторвет генералу голову…

Фел усмехнулся своим мыслям.

Хотя, действительно было бы неплохо взять жену и улететь на день куда-нибудь. Сиал точно будет не против. Да и Парка можно уговорить при желании. Он конечно, прочитает лекцию (видимо научился этому от Трауна), посмотрит тяжелым взглядом, но на день отпустит. Ему проще согласиться с Фелом, чем выслушивать его бесконечные доводы. Барон же не отступит.

Но вот куда деть детей? С Дэвином проблем не было – он уже переселился на территорию академии, но что делать с Чаком, Джаггедом и Черрит?

В голове всплыла недавние слова Стента «Должно быть, я теперь у Вас в долгу…». Фел зацепился за идею. Его никто за язык не тянул и Фел знал, что Стент не станет нарушать своих слов, а значит…

Чиссу это не понравится. Однако, от него не убудет. В конце концов, Фел следил за воспитанием детей и вести прилично они себя умели. Коммандеру всего то и будет нужно проследить, чтобы три ребенка пережили день. Вряд ли Стент не справится с такой легкой задачей.

Барон улыбнулся. Все сложилось просто замечательно. Завтра утром первым делом надо наведаться к Парку. Если повезет, приподнятое настроение адмирала продлиться и до завтра, а значит выпросить отпуск будет гораздо легче. А потом можно будет обрадовать Стента. Заодно отвлечется от скорби по своему когтекрылу.

Барон откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза. Да, все складывается просто отлично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу не придираться к матчасти сражения, автор ни разу не пилот (тем более космического корабля) и все выдумал:)


	4. Chapter 4

Фел переводил взгляд с чисса на детей и обратно. Стент настороженно изучал маленьких людей и похоже находился в ступоре. Дети же рассматривали чисса с явным интересом, который лично создал Сунтир, сообщив детям, что сегодняшний день они проведут с настоящим чисским воином. Заинтриговать Стента фразой об общении с настоящими человеческими детьми он даже не пытался.

Чисс, однако, уже прошел все стадии от шока и отрицания до принятия и смирения пока Фел вел его по коридору к своему отсеку. Перед тем как зайти внутрь, он бросил взгляд на коммандера и попросил сменить кислую мину на что-то более дружелюбное. Тот создал на лице как можно более нейтральное выражение, и поскольку Фел в принципе не знал, как выглядит дружелюбный чисс, то посчитал что и этого вполне достаточно.

Дети также прошли инструктаж, что с синекожей сиделкой нужно вести себя аккуратней. Фел представил, что если они сразу же ринутся к чиссу и начнут забрасывать его вопросами, как только он появится в поле их зрения, то можно запросто его спугнуть. Стент и так держался на грани, и было лучше его не провоцировать.

Решив, что не стоит затягивать знакомство, Фел быстро представил стороны друг другу, еще раз напомнил детям, что вести себя надо подобающе и, пожелав чиссу удачи, быстро ретировался в коридор. Стент вылетел следом.

\- Генерал, Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? – как можно более нейтральным тоном спросил чисс.

\- Стент, это всего лишь дети. И всего лишь на сутки, – попытался успокоить того Фел.

\- Когда я говорил, что теперь у Вас в долгу, я совсем не это имел в виду, - чисс тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ну значит в следующий раз будешь точнее в своих обещаниях, - усмехнулся барон.

\- Вы не сказали, что мне с ними делать, - сообщил коммандер, сузив алые глаза.

\- Выражаясь понятным Вам языком: обеспечить выживание и нормальную жизнедеятельность объектов, а именно: кормить, обеспечивать досугом и держать подальше от опасных ситуаций, - подобрал слова Фел.

\- Я понятия не имею какие ситуации для них опасны, - с раздражением сказал Стент.

\- Уверен, Вы разберетесь, коммандер, - Фел вдруг почувствовал себя некомфортно и добавил. - Пожалуйста, просто сделайте так, чтобы дети пережили этот день.

Стент тут же вскинулся

\- Вы считаете, я в состоянии нанести вред детям?

\- Совсем нет. Поэтому и доверяю их Вам, - как можно более убедительно заверил того Фел.

Чисс снова сник.

\- Хорошо, генерал. Я вынужден выполнить свое обещание. И раз Вы посчитали, что этого будет достаточно для выплаты долга, то так тому и быть.

\- Вот и отлично. Не беспокойтесь, коммандер. Это же не дикие, неуправляемые животные. А всего лишь трое детей. Уверен, Вы справитесь, - и быстро, пока разговор не зашел на новый виток, зашагал по коридору.

Заворачивая за угол, он бросил последний взгляд на чисса. Тот все еще обреченно смотрел ему вслед.

* * *

Проводив Фела взглядом, Стент подобрался и открыл дверь. Дети стояли на том же месте, и выжидающе смотрели на него.

Он никогда не сидел с детьми. Да и свое детство помнил смутно. Зато хорошо помнил радость от начала обучения в академии. Были бы они чиссами, тоже бы уже находились на обучении и проблемы не было бы вовсе. А теперь из-за заторможенности в развитии людских детей, он вынужден следить за ними, пока генерал впустую проводит время.

\- А Вы прям настоящий чисс? – подал голос один из мальчиков, вырывая чисса из своих мыслей.

Стент растерялся с ответом. Разве бывают ненастоящие чиссы? И что вообще является критерием для данного определения? Тем не менее, он посчитал, что первый вариант ему в любом случае подходит больше, а потому кивнул.

\- А ты умеешь что-нибудь классное? – вопрос исходил от того же ребенка. Кажется, Фел назвал его Джаггедом.

\- Классное? – не понял чисс.

\- Ага. Ну там, прожигать стены глазами или…

\- Или делать так, чтобы снег шел прям в комнате, - пришла на помощь брату девочка.

Дети ошарашили его своими высказываниями уже второй раз за пять минут.

\- Почему я должен это уметь? – недоуменно спросил он.

\- Ну ты же настоящий чисс! Ты сам сказал! Я слышал, что чиссы – самые классные воины. Значит, ты должен уметь что-то необычное, что-то крутое! – воодушевленно выдал Джаггед.

\- Я не умею ничего из того, что вы сказали. Однако это не исключает того, что чиссы – лучшие воины.

\- А для чего у тебя тогда глаза светятся? – ребёнок продолжал наступление.

«Потому что они и должны светится, – подумал Стент. - Это у людей что-то нарушено, поэтому и глаза какие-то… неествевенные.»

Дети явно ждали ответа.

\- Это помогает нам лучше ориентироваться в темноте, - пояснил чисс.

\- То есть это как встроенный фонарик?

\- Нет! Это не как фонарик, - Стента передернуло от сравнения.

\- А почему у тебя синяя кожа? - не ослаблял напора Джаггед. Кажется, он в наибольшей степени перенял упертость отца.

\- А почему у вас кожа такая бледная? Вы же практически бесцветные! – решил перенять тактику оппонента чисс.

Вопрос, однако, детей не смутил.

\- А какой ей еще быть? Мы же люди! - заявил мальчик таким тоном, как будто чисс спросил что-то элементарное.

\- А я – чисс. У нас синяя кожа! – Стент подстроился под «логику» ребенка.

\- Что, прям у всех? – недоверчиво спросил Джаггед.

\- У всех!

\- И не бывает зеленых или, например, розовых чиссов, - подключилась к разговору Черит.

Розовые чиссы. Стент понадеялся, что больше этот образ никогда не возникнет у него в голове.

\- Нет, чиссы бывают только синие! – он постарался сказать это таким непробиваемым тоном, чтобы даже до детей дошло, что тема закрыта.

Джаггед и Черит сразу переменились в лице и стали выглядеть как-то… разочаровано?

\- Ну может вы хотя бы мысли читаете? Ну хоть чуть-чуть? – снова попытался мальчик

\- Прекрати, Джагг, - с усмешкой подал голос старший из детей. - Ничего такого они не умеют. Они просто как люди, только синие и с красными глазами.

Стент распахнул глаза. Просто как люди? Да как этому человеческому детенышу такое в голову пришло? Что он вообще знает о чиссах? Судя по всему, ему едва ли больше четырех по чисским меркам. Стент вздохнул. Надо успокоиться, это всего лишь люди. Даже взрослые особи не отличаются особым интеллектом, а их поросль и тем более.

\- Несмотря на то, что я не могу делать ничего из придуманного вашим мозгом, все же чиссы на самом деле самые…, - он вспомнил слово, произнесенное человеком, - крутые воины в галактике.

\- И что ты все-таки умеешь? - снова заинтересовался Джаггед.

Стент задумался. Нужно было ответить так, чтобы дети поняли. Поэтому рассказывать про свои высококлассные воинские и лидерские умения смысла не было.

\- Я – пилот, - просто ответил чисс.

\- Как папа?  - спросила девочка.

\- Да, как генерал.

\- А кто из вас самый крутой пилот? – снова начал мальчик.

Чиссу не понравился вопрос. Фел, пусть и ненамного, но превосходил его в летном мастерстве. И врать, тем более его детям, он не станет.

\- Я думаю, что Ваш отец все же немного по лучше меня в отношении полетов, - ровным голосом выдал Стент.

Дети гордо заулыбались. Стент не понимал причину гордости. Он же похвалил их отца, а не их самих. Заслуги детей в этом отношении равнялись нулю. Видимо люди думали по-другому.

\- Я тоже стану самым лучшим пилотом, когда вырасту, - гордо выдал Джаггед.

\- Как и я, - поддержал брата Чак. - Наш брат уже учится в академии. Я тоже скоро туда поступлю!

\- И я, - повторила за братьями девочка.

Стент внимательно осмотрел детей и понадеялся, что обучением своих детей Фел займется сам. Он же в конце концов самый крутой пилот… А еще чисс понял, что пора перехватывать инициативу, пока дети не начали выдавать новые «гениальные» идеи.

\- Почему бы вам не пойти к себе и не заняться чем-нибудь? – предложил чисс.

\- Чем? – заинтересованно спросил Джаггед, переглянувшись с сестрой.

Должно быть, дети ожидали что проведут незабываемый день, но развлекать детенышей Фела чисс не собирался.

\- Не знаю… Что вы обычно делаете в это время?

\- Я занимаюсь для поступления в академию, - пришел на помощь чиссу Чак. Он был старше остальных детей и чисс начал понимать, что он – наиболее подходящая кандидатура для адекватного общения. – А они, - он кивнул на брата с сестрой, - по-разному. Обычно мама что-нибудь придумывает.

А сегодня роль мамы видимо выпала ему, кисло подумал Стент.

\- Хорошо. Что вы хотите делать? – он попробовал зайти с другой стороны.

\- Рисоваааать! – внезапно громко закричала Черит. Лишь отточенная подготовка Стента позволила ему не отпрыгнуть от девочки, как это сделали ее братья.

\- У вас есть все необходимое для этого? – уточнил чисс.

\- Конечно! Пойдем, я все тебе покажу, - Джаггед неожиданно быстро оказался рядом с ним и схватив за руку потянул в одну из комнат.

Чисс был шокирован таким фамильярным поведение ребенка. Так просто схватить кого-то за руку. Даже не спросив разрешения. И потащить за собой. Он бросил взгляд на остальных детей. Они не выглядели шокировано или даже удивленно. Видимо, у людей это было в порядке вещей.

Джаггед затащил его в комнату, которая была оборудована специально для детей, подвел его к небольшому столу и скомандовал, чтобы чисс сел.

Отлично, мало того, что им вечно командует Фел, так теперь и его дети избрали туже манеру поведения.

Стент осмотрел небольшие стулья, явно рассчитанные на младших детей.

\- Ну что ты застыл, садись! – снова раздался голос мальчика, который уже складывал на стол листы белой бумаги, какие-то разноцветные палочки и баночки, тоже разного цвета.

Стент решил, что ему будет проще пережить этот день, если он будет действовать по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Легче было действительно усесться, чем объяснять ребенку, почему ему не хочется этого делать.

Он сделал шаг к краю стола и опустился на пол, сложив под собой ноги. Учитывая высоту стула, ему явно так будет удобней.

Джаггед бросил на него взгляд и на мгновение застыл, но решил оставить выбор чиссу и плюхнулся на стул рядом с сестрой. Чак уже расположился на койке с датападом в руках. Видимо, он не хотел рисовать. Чисс тоже не хотел. Но перед ним уже лежала стопка листов. Джаггед подтолкнул поближе к чиссу цветные палочки, по-видимому изображая щедрого хозяина. Черит, зажав в кулаке синюю палочку, уже что-то старательно вырисовывала на своем листе.

Чисс на мгновенье прикрыл глаза. Он справится. Нужно продержаться всего лишь до вечера. Фел вернется, примет командование над детьми и Стент снова окажется в покое своей комнаты.

\- Что ты будешь рисовать? - поинтересовался мальчик.

\- Что? – ребенок снова вырвал его из размышлений.

\- Ты должен выбрать что-то что ты нарисуешь, - бодро пояснил Джаггед.

\- Мне обязательно что-то рисовать? – чисс уже понимал какой получит ответ, но попытаться все же стоило.

\- Конечно! Я буду рисовать истребитель! – заявил ребенок.

Мысли Стента сразу вернулись к событиям вчерашнего дня. Но показывать слабину перед детьми было нельзя.

\- Я не совсем понимаю как…, - он взял одну из ярких палочек и повертел ее в руках.

\- Ты не умеешь? – округлил глаза Джаггед

\- Конечно умею! – тут же возразил чисс. Раз даже человеческие дети умели рисовать, значит в этом не было абсолютно ничего сложного. Особенно для него.

\- Точно? - недоверчиво смотрел на него Джаггед. - И что ты будешь рисовать?

\- Я…, - ничего в голову не приходило. Надо было выбрать что-то простое, учитывая его минимальные навыки в данной области. – Я тоже буду рисовать истребитель.

Это было проще всего. Он идеально знал каждую деталь когтекрыла, каждый изгиб и линию. Надо только перенести схему на бумагу.

Джаггед фыркнул.

\- Хорошо. А потом сравним у кого лучше получилось!

Ребенок хотел сделать из этого соревнование? Впрочем, странностей уже накопилось достаточно даже за такой короткий промежуток времени. Стент просто отложил это в ящик с этикеткой «странности человеческих детенышей» и взяв палочку, по цвету наиболее напоминающую когтекрыл, начал аккуратно воспроизводить его на бумаге.

К его удивлению, данный процесс его весьма увлек. А учитывая, что дети тоже затихли, поглощенные этим занятием, его все устраивало. Он иногда поднимал голову, проверяя, в порядке ли дети, в конце концов это и было его основное задание. Черит уже отложила карандаш и теперь старательно водила кисточкой по листу. Джаггед склонился над своим листом настолько низко, что чисс засомневался в качестве зрения людей. Хотя, у барона вроде бы проблем с этим не было. Может, человеческие дети рождаются слепыми и постепенно их зрение улучшается к более взрослому возрасту? Он задумчиво прорисовывал лопасти когтекрыла. Моторика у детей тоже явно страдала. Странно. Если глаза у чиссов и людей отличались, то конечности вроде бы имели одинаковое строение. Стент внимательно осмотрел кисть Джагга и перевел взгляд на свою. Вроде бы такие же. Может, кости еще слишком мягкие? Стент вздохнул. Какие-то люди отсталые по сравнению с чиссами. Так медленно развиваются. Даже с трудом верится, что из них потом вырастет что-то путевое. Что-то что сможет пилотировать истребитель и сражаться.

Он понял, что отвлекся на свои размышления и снова поднял голову, чтобы проверить состояние детей. Внутри тут же екнуло. Он же отвлекся совсем ненадолго. Когда она успела?

Черит радостно улыбалась чиссу. Ее лицо покрывала неаккуратно наляпанная синяя краска. В измазанных руках она держала злополучную баночку.

\- Я – чисс! – радостно заявил ребенок.

Стент представил лицо Фела, если тот увидит дочь в таком виде. Хотя, учитывая характер барона, возможно его бы это даже позабавило.

Джаггед тем временем тоже поднял голову и задорно осмотрел сестру.

\- Черит, отдай! – потянулся он к ней, чтобы забрать краску.

Девочка уперлась синей ладонью в щеку брата, пытаясь отодвинуть его. Джаггед не отступил и попытался одновременно убрать руку сестры от себя и дотянуться до баночки с краской. Черит задорно смеялась и вытягивала руку как можно дальше, нанося все больше урона брату. Действовать надо было немедленно.

Чисс подскочил к детям и, перегнувшись через девочку, выцепил у нее из рук краску и рявкнул на детей, чтобы те прекратили свое бесполезное занятие. Оба ребенка тут же замерли и подняли на чисса измазанные лица и удивленные глаза. Что ж, теперь «чиссами» были оба.

Стент опустил глаза вниз. На его идеальной черной форме красовалось несколько синих отпечатков детских рук. Должно быть, его задели, пока он отбирал у ребенка банку. Мало того, что эти детеныши измазали друг друга, так еще и испортили ему форму!

\- Это все он! – девочка ткнула пальцем в брата.

\- Не правда! Это у тебя все руки в краске! – тут же возразил Джаггед.

Чисс сверкнул на детей глазами и те мгновенно притихли.

\- Вы немедленно удалитесь в освежитель и приведете себя в порядок, – процедил чисс.

\- Я думаю им стоит помочь, - отозвался с койки Чак.

\- Вот ты им и поможешь! – резко бросил тому Стент.

\- Я не могу. Мне нужно заниматься, - деловито проинформировал его ребенок.

Стент прикинул, что будет проще – заставить Чака отмыть сестру с братом или сделать это самому во избежание дальнейших проблем.

\- Хорошо. Оба в освежитель, быстро! - скомандовал чисс. - А ты, - он повернулся к Чаку, - приготовь для них чистую одежду!

Тут ребенок уже решил не спорить и, поднявшись с койки, направился к шкафу. Стент внимательно проследил за ним и пошел в направлении, где скрылись дети.

* * *

Чисс наблюдал за вытирающимися детьми и глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Получалось плохо. Он снова перевел взгляд на зеркало. Зря. Негодование только усилилось. Дети были невыносимы. Мало того, что они измазались краской без какого-либо смысла так еще и не были в состоянии нормально выполнить элементарное задание – отчиститься от загрязнения. Чиссу пришлось непосредственно поучаствовать в удалении краски с лиц детей, и в итоге их продолжающегося несерьезного поведения, пена попала ему на лицо и сразу же защипала глаза. Джаггед, желая, видимо, помочь чиссу, направил струю прямо тому в лицо. В результате форма теперь была не только грязной, но и мокрой. А идеально уложенные прежде волосы свисали на лоб мокрыми прядями.

Впрочем, дети были отмыты, а значит задание, пусть и с большим уроном, удалось выполнить.

Вытеревшись, дети быстро исчезли из освежителя и Стент, схватив полотенце, выскочил следом. Спускать с них глаз он больше был не намерен.

Старший ребенок со своей частью задания так же справился, и дети уже натягивали на себя новую одежду. Ну хоть с этим они справились сами. Стент, стараясь не упускать их из виду ни на секунду, вытер голову и снял промокший китель.

Чак окинул его взглядом.

\- Наверное и майку лучше снять, она тоже намокла, - деловито сообщил он. - Я могу принести Вам что-нибудь отцовское.

\- Нет, спасибо. Мне и так неплохо, - чисс был не в восторге от идеи облачиться во что-то чужое, тем более без разрешения, тем более если это что-то принадлежало твоему командиру.

\- Как хотите, – пожал Чак плечами.

Дети тем временем снова направились к столу. Стент, в несколько прыжков преодолев расстояние и собрав все баночки с краской, перенес их на самую высокую полку шкафа. Второй помывки он не выдержит. Дети проводили его немного удивлённым взглядом, но быстро переключили свое внимание обратно на листы. Чисс снова уселся рядом, но теперь не отрывал глаз от детей.

Через некоторое время девочка, неуклюже слезла со стула и направилась к чиссу. Подобравшись достаточно близко, она протянула ему лист, на котором был какой-то сине-черный силуэт с двумя красными растекшимися точками.

\- Это ты! – радостно сообщила девочка.

Да, видимо у людских детенышей действительно имеются проблемы со зрением… Стент просто кивнул и положил рисунок обратно на стол.

\- Тебе не нравится? – расстроенно спросила она.

Ну вот почему дети задают такие вопросы? Что здесь вообще может понравиться? Синяя клякса? Впрочем, люди были весьма эмоциональны, а их дети, должно быть, и того хуже, а значит, правда ее не порадует. Стент вспомнил о своем решении идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления.

\- Нравится, - вздохнул он.

\- Тогда это тебе! – обрадовала его девочка.

Отлично. И на кой ему это нужно? Синдик наверняка мог определить по этому пятну все важные моменты личности девочки и избрать идеальную линию поведения. Он же этого дара был явно лишен. И испачканный кусок бумаги ему не был нужен ни в каком виде.

\- Я не думаю, что в состоянии принять столь щедрый дар, - нашелся чисс.

Девочка пристально его рассматривала.

\- Мне не жалко, я еще нарисую, - заверила его Черит.

\- Боюсь, я не способен оценить полный смысл данного творения, - снова попробовал чисс.

Ребенок завис. Должно быть слишком сложно для нее.

\- Почему бы тебе не вернуться за стол и нарисовать еще что-нибудь? – предложил он, пока ребенок еще не отошел от ступора и не начал снова настаивать на принятии «подарка».

К тому же, дети вели себя тихо, а значит нужно продержать их за этим занятием как можно дольше. Черит на удивление послушно уселась обратно и спокойствие восстановилось. Впрочем, ненадолго. В этот раз к нему приблизился Чак. Пришлось отвечать на вопросы ребенка относительно разновидностей построения истребителей в различных боевых условиях.

К тому времени, как Чака удалось спровадить обратно на индивидуальное обучение, его вниманием решил завладеть Джагг, представив ему свое творение. Стент бросил взгляд на рисунок. Немного корявые линии действительно напоминали какой-то корабль неизвестной чиссу формы.

\- Что это за модель? – поинтересовался Стент.

\- Я сам его придумал, - сообщил Джаггед.

\- А ты уверен, что оно полетит? – спросил чисс, не скрывая скепсиса в голосе.

Исходя из знаний Стента, представленный истребитель мог успешно летать, только если его столкнуть с какого-нибудь обрыва.

\- Уверен! Это самый мощный истребитель в галактике! – заверил его мальчик.

Стент вовремя остановил следующую фразу, рвущуюся с языка. С ребенком явно бесполезно спорить.

\- Мне нравится, - сказал он вместо этого, вспомнив что именно это от него хотела услышать Черит.

Джаггед поднял на него глаза и чиссу на секунду показалось, что сам барон смотрит на него с некоторым осуждением. Мальчик, к счастью, не пытался вручить ему рисунок в качестве подарка, видимо посчитав чисса недостойным такой уникальной схемы истребителя, и снова уселся за стол.

Стент перебрался поближе к стене и прислонился к ней спиной, сложив локти на согнутые колени. Дети утомляли. Как барон и его жена справляются с ними уже столько времени? Может поэтому барон так и переживал за свой сад, поскольку это было единственное место отдыха для него?

Чисс провел рукой по волосам, проверяя, насколько они высохли и тут же еле сдержался, чтобы не выругаться: Фел явно будет не рад, если его дети выучат пару новых слов. С этими детьми он совсем забыл аккуратно убрать волосы назад, как делал всегда. Теперь они были почти сухими, но растрёпанными. Он пригладил их руками насколько мог. Дети превращали его из образцового воина и командира в неопрятного и несобранного человека. Хорошо, что терпеть их пагубное влияние нужно всего сутки.

\- Хочу кууушать, - внезапно заявила девочка, оторвавшись от листа.

\- Еще рано, - осадил ее чисс.

\- Но я хочу сейчас!

\- Нет. Я покормлю вас, когда будет нужно, - отрезал Стент.

Девочка как-то зло сверкнула на него глазами.

\- Я расскажу папе, что ты морил нас голодом!

Стент посмотрел на ребенка расширившимися от удивления глазами. Ребенок пытается им манипулировать? Угрожать?

\- Это неправда. Неужели ты станешь врать отцу? – чисс попытался урезонить ее.

\- Это правда! Я хочу есть, а ты не хочешь нас кормить!

Слова ребенка содержали в себе крупицу логики. Определить, действительно ли ребенок хочет есть было практически невозможно. А если детеныш на самом деле голоден…

\- Кто еще хочет есть? - устало осведомился чисс.

Мальчики хором подтвердили его предположение.

\- Хорошо. Чем вас обычно кормят? – сдался Стент. Проще было накормить детёнышей, чем убедить их подождать.

\- Нам готовит мама, - сообщил Джаггед.

\- Ясно. Сегодня едим из общей столовой.

Стент поднялся на ноги. Брать детей с собой в столовую не хотелось. Еще не хватало чтобы кто-нибудь увидел его с детенышами. Барон пообещал, что никому не расскажет, чем сегодня был занят Стент. А значит, единственный выход - принести еду сюда. Но с них нельзя было спускать глаз…

Он повернулся к старшему ребенку. Пока что он вел себя адекватней остальных. И явно горел желанием поступить в академию и начать обучение. Надо этим воспользоваться.

\- Чак, я поручаю тебе наблюдение за твоими… вот за ними, - Стент указал на сидящих за столом детей. - В твои обязанности входит недопущение какого-либо ущерба им самим или обстановке. Задача ясна?

Чак немного ошеломленно кивнул.

\- Ты уверен, что справишься с задачей? – решил уточнить чисс

\- Думаю да, - кивнул тот. - Мама иногда оставляет меня присматривать за ними ненадолго.

\- Хорошо. Приступай, - с этими словами Стент подхватил свой испорченный китель и направился к выходу. Нужно было все сделать очень быстро.

* * *

Выскочив в коридор, чисс тут же осознал первую проблему. Он даже не знал, что хуже – заявиться в столовую в грязном и мокром кителе или вообще без него. Нет, он был образцом для своих солдат. Один момент слабины и его репутация будет разрушена. А раз оба варианта не подходят, значит нужен новый китель. Следовательно, первым пунктом будут его собственный отсек. 

Вместе со званием коммандера ему выделили комнаты в той же части крепости, где располагалось все командование. Тогда Стент воспринял это без особого энтузиазма. Он хотел и дальше квартироваться со своими воинами. Теперь же он был рад, что не стал настаивать на сохранении за ним прежнего отсека. Он должен был пробраться к себе незамеченным, а в случае с офицерским сектором, где плотность движения по коридорам была ниже, задача была явно проще.

Как он и ожидал – коридоры были пусты, и он настолько быстрым шагом на который только был способен, сокращал расстояние. Когда до заветной двери оставалось всего пару метров, чисс уже поздравил себя с победой.

\- Приветствую, коммандер, – Стент даже вздрогнул от неожиданности и быстро повернулся к источнику звука.

\- Адмирал, - Парк мог сутками сычевать у себя в кабинете, но именно в этот момент он видимо решил прогуляться по коридорам. Какая удача.

\- Весьма непривычно видеть вас в таком виде, - Парк окинул его взглядом, в котором просматривалось изумление.

Чисс воспроизвел собственный образ в голове. Еще не до донца высохшая майка, заляпанный китель и растрепанные волосы. От адмирала надо срочно избавляться, пока тот не начал задавать вопросы.

\- Прошу прощения, но я очень спешу, - чисс быстро развернулся, чуть ли ни прыжками преодолел оставшееся расстояние и скрылся за дверью. Восс проводил его взглядом. Слишком многое вертелось на языке, чтобы успеть выбрать и спросить об этом чисса. Он почему-то всегда думал, что коммандер просыпается сразу в идеально-образцовом виде.

За годы службы он успел повидать и заросшего Фела, который на все замечания сообщал, что щетина ему летать или тем более разбирать поручения на датападе не мешает. Хотя Парк уже почти утвердился во мнении, что барону не помешает летать ничего: начиная от отсутствия глаза или руки и заканчивая полным параличом или маразмом. Он полезет в кабину в любом случае.  И помятых чисских офицеров, и даже немного растрепанного Трауна. Стент же всегда был образцом. И неважно что, где и когда случалось –коммандер всегда появлялся одним из первых и в таком виде, как будто заранее все знал и успел привести себя в порядок. Особенно в таких случаях он интересно контрастировал с бароном. Тот, несмотря на то, что также был поборником дисциплины, считал, что срочный вызов к начальству в четыре утра не предполагает, что он должен явиться в парадном виде.

Впрочем, лезть в личную жизнь своих подчинённых Парк никогда не считал нужным, а потому и донимать чисса расспросами тоже не стоит. Он вздохнул. Странный сегодня день. С утра пораньше к нему явился Фел и чуть ли не в ультимативной форме попросил день отгула. Теперь Стент носится по крепости в майке. Остается надеяться, что вечером чиссы не устроят шумную попойку, а к ночи в них не врежется какой-нибудь астероид…

Парк бросил последний взгляд на дверь, за которой скрылся чисс и, восстановив в памяти свой маршрут, который куда-то резко пропал после столкновения с коммандером, зашагал дальше по коридору.

* * *

Стент быстро задвинул за собой дверь. Отлично! Облажаться в последний момент! Прям как вчера! Люди, кажется, называют это черной полосой в жизни.

Чисс отлип от двери и направился к шкафу.

А Парк точно постарел. Раньше бы он точно среагировал моментально и закидал бы чисса вопросами. Интересно, адмирал в курсе о поручении Фела? Барон, конечно, сказал, что об этом не знает никто, кроме них двоих, но он мог поделиться кусочком информации с адмиралом хотя бы для того, чтобы коммандера не загружали заданиями сегодня. Чисс даже не знал какой сценарий хуже. Впрочем, сейчас нужно думать о другом. Он быстро натянул новый китель, провел рукой по черной шерсти кота, который терся у ног хозяина и выскочил в коридор. Парка к счастью там уже не было.

Так, теперь нужно добыть детенышам еды. Думал он шагая в сторону столовой. А барон даже не потрудился объяснить какой корм им подходит. Он уже утвердился во мнении, что дети отличаются от взрослых особей по ряду параметров. Вдруг эти отклонения относятся и к пище. Нужно взять что-то как можно более нейтральное. И ещё придумать как утащить сразу четыре подноса. Раскрывать местоположение куда он собирался нести еду он не хотел. Подумают еще, что он теперь прислуживает барону. Нет, - он остановился у дверей столовой, - ты прислуживаешь не барону, а его детям. Просто замечательно. – он шагнул внутрь.

Может и хорошо, что дети попросили есть сейчас – в столовой еще почти никого не было. Нагрузив подносы по максимуму, чтобы его больше не могли его упрекнуть в морении голодом, Стент осторожно шагал обратно к комнатам Фела. Каждой порции было достаточно для взрослого чисса, так что детям точно должно хватить. Также чисс набрал как можно более разнообразной еды, чтобы дети в любом случае могли что-то выбрать. Таким образом, он считал, что предусмотрел все возможные варианты.

Шагнув в комнату, он был готов практически ко всему. Разгромленная мебель, покалеченные дети и пробоины в стенах. Однако все обстояло куда лучше. Джаггед и Черит сидели по обе стороны от Чака и что-то рассматривали в его датападе. К его удивлению, со стола уже были убраны все принадлежности для рисования, так что он сгрузил весь провиант на низкий столик. Чак поднял голову.

\- Задание выполнено, коммандер, - бодро отрапортовал он.

Что ж, ребенок действительно справился хорошо. Стент правильно выбрал кому поручить задание с учетом шансов на успех. Увидев подносы, Джаггед с Черит соскочили на пол и побежали к столу.

\- Им нужно вымыть руки, - сообщил Чак.

\- Они могут сделать это сами? - осведомился Стент.

\- Да, но лучше за ними проследить.

Стент кивнул детям в сторону освежителя и сняв новый китель направился за ними. Два испорченных мундира за один день — это слишком.

К счастью, мытье рук прошло спокойно, и дети, чуть не сбив чисса с ног в дверях освежителя, где он занимал наблюдательную позицию, снова устремились к столу.

\- За тобой тоже надо проследить? – уточнил Стент, обращаясь к Чаку.

Мальчик недовольно фыркнул и скрылся в дверях. Стент посчитал это за проявление недовольства, а значит это скорее всего отрицательный ответ, и снова уселся у стены рядом со столом. Вернувшись, Чак так же как брат с сестрой пододвинул к себе один из подносов и принялся за еду.

Мальчики ели так активно, что Стент уже усомнился не морил ли он их в самом деле голодом? Может им требовалось есть чаще? Насколько он знал, некоторые животные кормят своих детенышей беспрестанно в течении дня. Хотя, скорее всего, это следствие быстрого роста животных и их метаболизма в целом. А Стент знал наверняка, что у чиссов метаболизм быстрее, чем у людей. Хотя опять, у детей могло быть все не так как у взрослых особей.

\- Я это не буду! – заявила Черит, брезгливо тыкая вилкой в какой-то зеленый овощ.

\- Там полно другой еды, – как можно более спокойно ответил Стент.

Видимо даже девочка поняла, что донимать чисса бессмысленно, и затихла. Убедившись, что дети заняты едой, чисс подвинул к себе оставшийся поднос, и, не спуская глаз с детей, приступил к пище, однако вскоре поймал заинтересованный взгляд Чака.

\- Что-то не так? – Стент поднял бровь.

\- Вы едите постоянно что-нибудь синее? – неуверенно спросил тот.

\- Не думаю. Почему ты спрашиваешь? – насторожился чисс.

\- Я просто подумал… Я читал про каких-то птиц. Не помню уже название. В общем, у этих птиц красивые розовые перья, но вот птенцы у них вылепляются серыми. Они питаются какими-то… челнистоногими, в которых содержится что-то розовое, и птенцы постепенно тоже становятся розовыми…, - закончил объяснение мальчик.

Отлично. Теперь чиссов сравнили с какими-то розовыми пернатыми.

\- Нет. Мы не едим ничего, что бы давало нам синий пигмент. И чиссы сразу рождаются с синей кожей!

\- А я уж подумал, что понял почему вы синие, - грустно вздохнул Чак.

Стент немного смягчился. Возможно, мальчик не хотел оскорбить. По крайней мере раньше за ним подобных порывов не наблюдалось.

\- Синий цвет кожи вызван особым веществом, который содержится во внешних оболочках Ксилы. Он же окрашивает и ледники в похожий синий оттенок. Однако это только одна из версий, - решил пояснить ребенку чисс.

Мальчик некоторое время пристально изучал его.

\- Немного похоже на версию с едой, - прокомментировал он.

\- Совсем не похоже! - резко ответил чисс. Еще не хватало, чтобы эта птичья аналогия закрепилась в детских мозгах.

Чак уткнулся в тарелку и снова стало относительно тихо, за исключением бряцаний приборов и небольшого чавканья младших детей. Стент решил не комментировать подобное поведение. Если детей и правда примут в академию, там их быстро научат всем правилам поведения, которые подобают истинному воину. В том числе и в отношении приема пищи.

Не съев и трети, Джагг отодвинул от себя поднос.

\- Больше не хочу, - сообщил он.

Черит тут же повторила за братом.

\- Вы же говорили, что очень голодны, - сузил глаза Стент.

\- Уже нет. Мы наелись, - ответил за обоих Джаггед.

Что ж, детям нужно явно меньше, чем чисс предполагал.

\- Хорошо. Что теперь? – как можно более спокойным голосом осведомился чисс.

\- Теперь им нужно поспать, - не отрываясь от подноса заявил Чак.

Оба ребенка с негодованием посмотрели на брата.

\- Зачем ты сказал? Он не знал этого! Мы могли хотя бы сегодня не идти спать! А ты взял и все рассказал ему! – младший тут же набросился на брата.

\- Мама сказала, чтобы я проследил за соблюдением вашего распорядка, так как коммандер может что-то не знать, – пояснил Чак.

Определённо, со старшим ребенком можно было вести конструктивный диалог.

\- Им нужно спать так рано? – тем не менее чисс был удивлен. Ещё был даже не вечер.

\- Им нужно спать и днем, - объяснил Чак.

\- А тебе? – с подозрением уточнил чисс.

\- Мне уже нет. Днем спят только маленькие.

Стент нахмурился. По его мнению, даже Чак не тянул под определение большого.

\- Ты точно не пытаешься меня обмануть? – он сузил глаза и пристально посмотрел на ребенка.

\- Точно. Поэтому мама и сказала проследить за этим мне, – уверенно отозвался тот.

Звучало вполне правдоподобно.

\- Можно мы не будем спать? Ну пожалуйста, - оба младших ребенка повернулись к чиссу, состряпав почти такие же лица, как у его кота, когда тот выпрашивал какую-нибудь вкусняшку.

\- Я не вправе корректировать ваш распорядок. Где вы спите? – непреклонно ответил он.

Неужели дети в правду думали, что такой очевидный и простой прием подействует на него?

\- Не говори ему! – Джаггед быстро бросил брату.

\- Комната напротив в коридоре, - безжалостно сообщил тот.

\- Хорошо. Что им нужно, чтобы лечь спать? – чисс продолжил сбор необходимой информации.

\- Переодеться и.. лечь? – недоуменно посмотрел на него Чак.

\- Принято. Вы точно больше не хотите есть? - дети уныло покачали головами. - Тогда идите переодевайтесь и ложитесь. Через некоторое время я приду и проверю как вы выполнили приказ.

Чак почему-то ухмыльнулся. Джаггед взял Черит за руку и уныло поплёлся из комнаты. Стент проводил их взглядом и уткнулся глазами в свою порцию.

Когда он поступил в академию было тяжело, но он справился. Служба во флоте Доминации тоже была нелегкой, но он справился. Побег, присоединение и служба у синдика, получение звания коммандера и руководство фалангой - он справился со всем. Он не мог позволить детям себя добить.

Стент перевёл взгляд на часы. Он пережил полдня. Осталось примерно столько же, а потом вернётся Фел. Нужно только продержаться до его возвращения…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение следует...:)  
> P.S. Если возникли вопросы насчет кота: archiveofourown.org/works/14886506


	5. Chapter 5

К удивлению Стента, дети покорно приняли судьбу и действительно улеглись спать. По крайней мере, насколько мог определить чисс, когда заглянул к ним в комнату спустя полчаса, они на самом деле спали. Или очень искусно притворялись. Впрочем, он решил оставить отдых детей на их совесть. В конце концов, чем меньше они отдохнут, тем пассивней будут, а это ему явно только на руку.

Чак уже убрал остатки еды и выжидающе уставился на чисса, когда тот зашёл обратно в комнату. Ребенок явно нарывался на диалог. И явно не отстанет пока не получит желаемое.

\- Чего тебе? – осведомился Стент.

\- Можно кое-что спросить? – как-то неуверенно произнес мальчик.

\- А нужно? – отвечать на очередной бессмысленный вопрос не особо хотелось.

Человек немного подзавис.

\- Думаю, да, - уже уверенней отозвался он.

\- Ладно, слушаю тебя, - Стент с самого начала знал, что отвертеться не получится. Полдня с детьми отлично это доказали.

\- Почему с нами остались именно Вы? – в голосе ребенка явно сквозило любопытство.

Теперь подзавис уже чисс. Разве это было не очевидно? Хотя, это же люди. Им вечно надо все разжевывать.

\- Потому что меня попросил генерал, - сухо ответил он.

\- Хорошо. Тогда почему Вы согласились? – продолжил допрос человек.

Этот вопрос уже был поинтересней. И Стент знал на него точный ответ. Но посвящать ребёнка в особенности их с бароном «сделки» ему не хотелось.

\- Потому что он – вышестоящий офицер, - нашелся он. Собственно, так ведь оно и было.

\- Но это не относится к службе. Разве он мог Вам приказать присмотреть за нами? – мальчик удивленно поднял брови.

\- Ну может же офицер приказать остаться и присмотреть за больными или раненными?

\- Но это же совсем другое! К тому же мы не больны! – эмоционально сообщил мальчик.

\- За вами нужен почти что такой же уход. Так что не вижу особой разницы, – чисс пожал плечами.

Ребенок заметно надулся.

\- То есть генерал может приказать Вам что угодно и Вы это выполните? – прищурив глаза спросил он.

\- Нет. Не что угодно. Только то, что необходимо для функционирования Империи, - ребенок начинал действовать Стенту на нервы.

\- Мы необходимы для функционирования Империи?

\- Для функционирования Империи необходим генерал, вы, видимо, необходимы для функционирования генерала. Следовательно…, - чисс дал возможность ребенку самому додумать фразу.

\- Следовательно, отец не сможет спокойно отдохнуть, зная, что мы остались одни? – предпринял попытку Чак.

\- Следовательно, если генерал вернется из своего отпуска и обнаружит вас при смерти или уже за гранью, это явно скажется на его работоспособности. Так вот чтобы этого не допустить, он и попросил меня проследить, чтобы вы пережили этот день, - закончил Стент вспомнив слова барона прямо перед отъездом.

\- То есть ты считаешь, что мы не в состоянии прожить сутки без присмотра? – снова вскинулся ребенок.

\- Ну, во-первых, так, похоже, считает генерал, - осадил ребенка чисс.

\- А ты?

\- Ладно, скажу, как есть. Конкретно ты может и способен. Ты даже способен рационально мыслить в некоторых ситуациях. Но вот они, – чисс кивнул в сторону детской спальни, – очень не уверен.

\- Я бы сам мог проследить и за ними! – яростно заявил Чак.

\- Но тебе же надо готовиться к поступлению в академию, - Стент не мог не подпустить в голос ехидства. Ребенок сам себя загнал в тупик.

\- Я бы мог посидеть с ними немного…, - уже не так уверенно сказал мальчик.

\- Ну вот и отлично, - чисс усмехнулся про себя – мальчик уже дважды попался в ловушку своих слов.

Он аккуратно надел китель и направился к выходу. Чак бросился следом.

\- Вы куда? Вы что, уходите? – в голосе ребёнка слышались нотки удивления и замешательства.

Стент резко остановился почти у двери, так, что человек чуть не врезался ему в спину, и повернулся к нему.

\- Сколько они будут спать?

\- Ну… обычно они спят часа два. Учитывая, что они ушли к себе примерно полчаса назад, то…

\- Принято, - оборвал его чисс. Посчитать время он мог еще и сам. – Тогда я вернусь примерно через полтора часа. И если они проснутся раньше или я немного задержусь, у тебя будет возможность еще раз продемонстрировать свои навыки наблюдения.

Он снова развернулся.

\- Но Вы ведь вернетесь, да?

\- Я только что это сказал, - бросил через плечо Стент.

\- Да, я слышал, просто подумал…, - чисс поднял бровь, ожидая ответа. – Ладно, не важно. Идите куда Вам там надо. Я со всем справлюсь.

Стент еще какое-то время не сводил глаз с ребенка. «Со всем справлюсь» - как громко сказано. Впрочем, ребенок согласился с его условиями. Нужно воспользоваться моментом и уйти пока не всплыло еще что-нибудь.

* * *

Чисс плюхнулся в кресло у себя в отсеке. День сегодня явно не задался.

Вырвавшись из феловской обители, он направился в ремонтные доки при ангаре. Вчера один из лучших мастеров на Нирауне пообещал Стенту посмотреть его разбитый когтекрыл и сообщить, есть ли шанс восстановить его. Поэтому, несмотря ни на что, чисс весь день лелеял надежду о починке его любимого истребителя. Однако все надежды пошли прахом, стоило Стенту отыскать мастера в помещении. Уже только приблизившись к нему, даже по непроницаемому чисскому лицу, коммандер понял, что новости его не обрадуют. На этот раз он оказался прав. Ремонту истребитель уже не подлежал. Мастер предложил разве что заменить кресло, которое почти что единственное сохранилось во вполне пригодном состоянии. Стент чуть не фыркнул от такого заявления. Какое ему дело до кресла? Он так превосходно летал и так эффективно сбивал врагов точно не из-за какого-то кресла. Он бы ему еще кусок покорёженного металла как сувенир предложил! Коммандер не смог удержаться от выговора мастеру за неуместные высказывания. Тот извинился дважды. Первый раз за свое предложение, второй – чтобы отлучиться и продолжить работу. Стент проводил его раздражённым взглядом.

Теперь ему предоставят новый истребитель, от которого будет пахнуть новослепленными материалами, и у чисса снова возникнет ощущение, что он садится за штурвал первый раз. Еще и Фел не преминет пошутить, про расходы на чисса, не смотря на то, что это первый разбитый истребитель за годы службы. Спорить с Фелом будет бесполезно, ибо он приведет в пример себя, и поскольку про тот случай при Кветхолде он отзывался как о необходимости, барон теперь действительно вел по сроку сохранности истребителя.

Из-за угла высунулась черная морда и, завидев хозяина, порысила к нему. Подобравшись на достаточное расстояние, кот ловко запрыгнул к чиссу на колени. Стент слегка вздрогнул. Питомец из компактного компа шерсти вырос в здоровенное чудовище, которое, потоптавшись, с комфортом расположилось на нем. Чисс уже усвоил, что нельзя было давать ему сидеть долго – все колени отдавит своей тушей.

Он задумчиво опустил руку на черную шерсть кота и начал медленно поглаживать его.

Теперь возвращаться к детям хотелось еще меньше. Хотелось как Митт’рау’нуруодо сидеть в тишине в кресле и потягивать эль или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Чисс прикрыл глаза. А потом еще раз шокировать Парка, когда тот обнаружит не просто растрёпанного чисса, а налакавшегося растрепанного чисса.

Стент даже позволил себе улыбнуться. Скорее всего, тут уже Парк подумает, что у него началась белая горячка. А пожилого адмирала надо беречь. Вряд ли синдик сможет организовать быструю доставку нового адмирала. Да и коммандера никто не похвалит, что довел прежнего до ручки.

Кот, забалдев, перевернулся сначала на бок, вытянувшись на всю длину, а потом на живот, поджав к себе лапы. Чисс уже однажды попался в эту безжалостную ловушку и больше в нее не сунется. Он спустил кота на пол. Тот недовольно отряхнулся и вальяжно пошел к своей лежанке. Стент стряхнул с себя черную шерсть. Он уже не раз радовался окрасу питомца. Если бы кот растением, чисс бы был уверен, что они переносят семена на своей шерсти. Она была везде и липла к чему только можно. Но при этом хотя бы совпадала с цветом его униформы. Ему даже не хотелось представлять, что бы было если бы окрас кота был белым или рыжим.

Стент просмотрел сообщения на датападе. Ничего такого, с чем другие офицеры не смогли бы справиться самостоятельно. Парк тоже никак не отреагировал на внезапную встречу. Ну хотя бы здесь проблем не было.

Он отложил датапад и поднялся на ноги.  Нужно было возвращаться, детеныши скоро проснутся.

Он зашагал к двери и краем глаза заметил, как подобрался кот. Опять он за свое. Однако, ему в любом случае не победить. Чисс подошел к двери, приготовился и нажал на кнопку открытия. В ту же секунду Чертесекай сорвался с места и со звуком табуна каких-нибудь диких копытных животных, несущихся на водопой, ломанулся к открывшемуся дверному проему. Стент шагнул в коридор, и как только кот пересек порог отсека, ловко подхватил того под брюшко и осторожно бросил обратно, одновременно закрывая дверь отсека. Кот мягко приземлился на лапы, развернулся на 180 градусов и предпринял вторую попытку прорыва. Последним что увидел чисс перед тем как дверь закрылась у него перед носом была морда несущегося на пролом кота. Затем был звук скольжения и глухой удар в дверь. И так было каждый раз. Упорству кота можно было только позавидовать…

* * *

\- Где ты был? – требовательно спросила Черит, стоило чиссу переступить порог комнаты. Первым желанием было повторить действия кота – развернуться и броситься к двери. Но он должен был остаться.

\- У меня были дела, мне нужно было уйти, - ровно сказал он, после того как глубоко вздохнул и немного успокоился.

\- Куда? – требовательно спросила девочка.

\- Не твое дело, – отрезал Стент.

Да, похоже задатки командира у ребенка были неплохие.

Джаггед сонно тер глаза и чисс порадовался, что хотя бы он находится не в кондиции для подобных вопросов, а Чак свою порцию уже задал перед его уходом.

\- Что мы будем делать? – после минутной паузы снова спросила Черит.

\- Варианты? – чисс уже заранее знал, что они ему вряд ли понравятся.

Девочка пожала плечами.

\- Мы можем сходить прогуляться, – нейтрально сообщил Чак.

Чисс сверкнул на него глазами. Предатель. Ребенок явно затаил на него обиду, он заметил это еще тогда, перед уходом. И теперь он мстит ему. Как по-человечески.

Стент уже хотел замять эту идею, как встрепенулся Джагг.

\- Да! Будет здорово! – поддержал он брата.

Чисс чуть не застонал.

\- И куда вы намерены идти, интересно узнать?

\- В папин сад! Там классно! Все такое красивое! И оранжевые пушистики такие забавные! – предложила Черит.

\- Или… Ты мог бы сводить нас в ангар… показать когтекрылы, - вкрадчиво сообщил Чак.

\- Вам еще рано в ангар, - остудил его пыл чисс.

\- Папа нас уже водил! Я даже сидел за штурвалом! – сообщил Джаггед. Чак тут же шикнул на него.

Стент в удивлении приподнял бровь. И когда это Фел таскал детей в ангар и пускал в боевую технику? Нужно будет использовать эту информацию.

\- Так что? В ангар? – в предвкушении спросил Джаггед.

\- Как я уже сказал, в ангаре вам не место.

\- Тогда в сад? – снова включилась в разговор девочка.

\- А вы не можете придумать какое-нибудь занятие здесь? – попробовал отвлечь детей Стент.

\- Нееет, здесь скучно. Вот вы можете когда угодно гулять по крепости, а мы только иногда и немного. Нам очень хочется, ну пожааалуйста! – зачастила Черит.

Чисс вспомнил как Чертесекай отчаянно несся к выходу. Должно быть детям действительно скучно здесь.

\- Ладно, только при условии, что вы полностью меня слушаетесь и делаете все, что я скажу. Любое неподчинение и мы немедленно возвращаемся! – как можно более твёрдо сказал он.

Младшие дети радостно закивали.  

\- Ты идешь? - спросил чисс у Чака.

\- Конечно. Вдруг Вам понадобится моя помощь. Их же двое, а Вы – один, - бодро сообщил он.

Понадобиться помощь. Ему. С двумя детьми. Ребенок явно недооценивал его возможности. Или просто пытался преувеличить свои.

\- Сомневаюсь в этом. Идите переодевайтесь и выдвигаемся…

* * *

Всю дорогу до сада дети действительно вели себя прилично. Чисс, идеально зная все коридоры и помещения крепости, повел их по наименее многочичиссному маршруту. В саду на счастье тоже никого не оказалось.

Как и обещал Фелу адмирал, сад был разделен на две зоны прозрачным траспластилом, чтобы ящерицы ни в коем случае не перебрались на кусочек барона.

Терпение детей, однако, подошло к концу и Черит с пронзительным криком «пушистики» бросилась на территорию с исаламири. Чисс сказал Чаку чтобы проследил за братом и отправился за девочкой. Та уже успела затеряться в листве, но Стент быстро вычислил ее по мельтешению среди зелени. Отодвинув ветки руками, он обнаружил, что ребенок уже отцепил одну из ящериц и, усевшись на траву, активно ее наглаживал. Он замешкался. С одной стороны, стоило забрать животное и усадить обратно, с другой – ребенок был занят и тих, а стоит хотя бы попытаться отобрать ящерицу, как девочка сразу начнет протестовать. Исаламири, кажется, было вообще все равно где располагаться.

Чисс вышел обратно туда, где оставил мальчиков и позвал их. Детей лучше было держать кучно.

Добравшись до места где расположилась Черит, Джаггед с завидной легкостью тоже отцепил одну из ящериц и уселся недалеко от сестры.

\- Они классные, да? – вдруг подал он голос. – Мы просили папу, чтобы хотя бы один из них жил с нами, но он не разрешил. И мама его поддержала. Сказала, что они ужасно пахнут. Но это же мелочи, да?

Чисс так не думал. Здесь, в саду запах скрадывался за счет растений, но в закрытом помещении он становился почти невыносимым. Неудивительно, что Фел от перспективы содержания ящерицы у себя в отсеке был не в восторге…

Стент ухмыльнулся про себя. Возможно, стоит разрешить детям взять пару исаламири из сада. Они явно обрадуются «пушистикам». А уж как обрадуется барон…

\- Вы линяете? - с усмешкой спросил Чак, кивая в его сторону.

\- Что?

\- На вас черная шерсть. Как будто вы линяете, - пояснил он.

Чисс посмотрел на вниз. В более ярком освещении сада он увидел на форме приличное количество кошачьей шерсти. Глупый кот.

\- Нет, я не линяю, - сказал он отряхивая штаны.

\- А что это тогда? – в голосе ребенка четко слышалось любопытство.

\- Не важно, - как можно спокойней ответил чисс.

\- У вас есть черная исаламири? – радостно воскликнула Черит.

Нет, у него есть огромное шерстяное чудовище.

\- Нет, исаламири у меня нет. Ни черной, ни какой-либо ещё.

\- А тогда откуда это? – девочка ткнула в него пальцем.

\- Не знаю, я был в ангаре и ремонтных доках, должно быть, там откуда то прицепилось.

\- А что вы делали в ангаре и доках? – подключился к выяснению Джагг.

\- Не ваше дело, - терпение чисса начало иссекать.

\- А почему?

Чисс так яростно сверкнул глазами на ребенка что тот мгновенно затих.

Чак фыркнул и отойдя к одному из деревьев, опустился на землю, прислонившись к стволу спиной. Стенту не хотелось портить только что очищенную форму, поэтому он остался стоять.

Наигравшись с ящерицей, Черит усадила ее на ветку и направилась куда-то вглубь сада. Чисс уже хотел пойти за ней, как увидел, что девочка остановилась и снова уселась на траву. Ребенка было хорошо видно, а потому он решил не приводить ее обратно.

\- Почему нам нельзя покидать планету? – вдруг спросил Чак.

\- Зачем тебе ее покидать?

\- Не знаю, там в космосе много всего интересного. Папа побывал на многих планетах, он нам рассказывал. Есть очень необычные миры, очень красивые. Не то что Нирауан.

\- В космосе много и всего опасного, - Стент попытался остудить пыл ребенка.

\- Ну и что, – фыркнул Чак. - Можно подумать, здесь самое безопасное место в мире.

\- Возможно скоро безопасных мест в галактике вообще не останется, - мрачно заметил чисс.

\- Ну тогда тем более нет смысла сидеть здесь! – он эмоционально взмахнул рукой.

\- В твоем случае есть. От тебя все равно пока никакой пользы за пределами планеты.

\- А когда я вырасту?

\- Вот тогда и посмотрим.

Чак фыркнул.

\- Скоро я тоже поступлю в академию! И тоже буду настоящим воином! Буду пилотировать когтекрыл. Летать далеко-далеко. Может даже отправлюсь в какую-нибудь разведывательную и опасную миссию! Буду представлять Нирауан, также как отец!

Чисс с трудом представал что это может быть за миссия, чтобы на нее отправили Чака в качестве представителя Империи Руки. Может ему еще отряд штурмовиков для этого выделят?

\- Я тоже не хочу сидеть на Нирауне! – встрял в разговор Джаггед. – А существуют академии за пределами этой системы?

\- Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос.

\- Если есть, я хочу попасть в одну из них! – возбужденно продолжил мальчик. - В какую-нибудь секретную академию для лучших пилотов!

Да, отправить надоедливого ребенка в куда подальше было заманчивой идеей. Возможно, лет через десять ее вполне можно осуществить… К тому же Джаггед прав. За пределами Нирауна существовало множество тайных академий для подготовки солдат и пилотов. Даже Фел не знал обо всех. Собственно, как и Стент…

Это было мерой безопасности. Каждый знал лишь кусочек важной информации. Таким образом, даже попав в плен, враг не выведал бы ничего настолько существенного, что бы могло нанести серьезный ущерб Империи.

Должно быть, все знал только синдик, и возможно, Парк. Стент, однако, подобные меры предосторожности вполне понимал и одобрял. Благодаря всей этой секретности об Империи Руки не знал никто в основной части галактики. Лишь некоторые высокопоставленные лица Доминации владели небольшой информацией об их деятельности и местоположении. И даже это держалось в строжайшем секрете, так как согласно официальной доктрине Траун все еще считался недостойным предателем. И с его детищем никто также не хотел иметь ничего общего. По крайней мере официально…

Недальновидность Правящих Семей просто выводила чисса из себя. Они тоже знали, что их ждет, они давно должны были понять, что в одиночку им не выстоять и, что объединившись с силами синдика, у них хотя бы появится шанс… Но видимо они слишком сильно погрязли в своих отживших себя традициях и доктринах. Или в своем высокомерии. Однако, несмотря на то, что Стент был резко не согласен с проводимой Доминацией политикой, он все же надеялся, что чиссы выстоят против надвигающейся угрозы извне. В конце концов, все это и было создано для их защиты …

Перед глазами возникла Черит. Она задорно улыбалась и что-то протягивала ему. Стент перевел взгляд на предмет. Это были сплетенные разноцветные цветы, которые образовывали замкнутый круг. Для чего это ему нужно, чисс не представлял.

\- Что это? – равнодушно спросил он, осматривая странный предмет

\- Это тебе! – девочка еще сильнее вытянула руки.

Снова ребенок пытается ему что-то подсунуть. К счастью для своего творчества, девочка ободрала цветы не из личного сада барона. Хотя… вряд ли ей бы это вышло боком А вот ему бы могло…

\- И для чего мне это?

\- Это венок! – сообщила ему девочка таким тоном, как будто объясняла очевидную вещь.

Венок? Чисс как-то слышал от Парка, что на некоторых планетах при захоронении умерших принято оставлять на могилах венки… Но зачем ребенок пытается всучить ему один?

\- Надень! – приказала девочка и подняла руки как можно выше.

\- Зачем? – недоуменно спросил Стент.

\- Чтобы было красиво!

\- Меня не нужно украшать.

\- Нужно! Тебе очень подойдет! – не отставал ребенок.

\- Нет. Иди укрась кого-нибудь из братьев, - чисс кивнул в сторону сидящих неподалеку мальчиков.

\- Я это не надену, – тут же отозвался Чак. Джагг сообщил то же что и брат.

\- Вот видишь? Никто не считает, что это красиво, - подвел итог чисс и тут же пожалел об этом.

В глазах у девочки появились слезы, она начала всхлипывать.

\- Ты злой! – громко объявила она, бросив в него венком.

Ну только ноющего ребенка ему не хватало.

\- Прекрати это! Такое поведение недопустимо! – резко приказал он.

Похоже слова не произвели на ребёнка должного эффекта, скорее наоборот, девочка заплакала еще сильнее.

Стент знал как справляться со страхом, агрессией или нерешительностью подчиненных. Этому и ряду других ответных реакций его обучили в академии. Но вот как справляться с истерикой он не имел ни малейшего представления. Такому его не учили.

В любом случае нужно проанализировать ситуацию. Черит явно расстроил его последний ответ. Должно быть, ребенок не умеет воспринимать объективную критику по поводу своих творений. Или просто у людей другие критерии красоты, – вспомнил он учения Трауна. Хотя это вряд ли. Человеческие дети также посчитали венок некрасивым. Может у человеческих самок другие критерии красоты? В любом случае, причина подобного поведения была ясна. Однако ребенок вряд ли способен воспринять рациональные объяснения. Тем более в таком состоянии. Значит нужно было подыграть.

\- Черит, успокойся! Я считаю венок вполне нормальным, - как можно спокойнее сказал чисс, несмотря на плач девочки.

Ребенок немного притих.

\- Ты считаешь, что он красивый? – Черит недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

\- Да, я считаю, что он красивый, - на всякий случай слово в слово повторил чисс.

Девочка вытерла ладонью глаза.

\- Честно-честно? – она все еще обиженно посмотрела на чисса.

\- Честно-честно, - стиснув зубы проговорил он.

\- Тогда надевай! – девочка быстро подняла венок и снова протянула ему.

Стенту почему-то тоже захотелось расплакаться.

\- Я бы не хотел…, - попытался он.

\- Надевай! – девочка топнула ногой.

Чисс сделал глубокий вздох. Фел, лучше бы дал этому дегенерату меня добить…

\- Как его одевать?

\- Наклонись! Ниже!

Ребенок положил венок ему на голову.

\- Вот так! Тебе очень идет, - довольно заявила девочка. Ее братья как-то слишком довольно улыбались.

\- Теперь я могу это снять? – как можно спокойнее спросил чисс.

\- Но ты же еще сам не видел!

\- Я в состоянии представить, - нужно было сохранять спокойствие, чтобы вести конструктивный диалог с ребенком.

\- Нет! Ты должен посмотреть! У нас в отсеке есть зеркало! Ты сможешь посмотреть там!

\- Хорошо. Но пока я могу его снять?

\- Нет! – твердо сказала девочка.

Чисс закрыл глаза. Если его хоть кто-то увидит в таком виде… С тремя детенышами и венком на голове… Ему же уже некуда сбежать. Разве что инструктором одну из этих секретных академий…

\- Я думаю пора возвращаться, - сказал Чак слишком довольным голосом.

Стент с неподдельным энтузиазмом поддержал эту идею. Ко времени ужина коридоры наполняться чиссами. Лучше успеть попасть обратно в отсек до того, как это случится.

\- Идем! Тебе скорее нужно увидеть! - уже успокоившаяся Черит взяла его за руку и потянула к выходу.

Остальные дети тоже поднялись и пошли следом.

* * *

Дверь задвинулась у Стента за спиной, и он спокойно выдохнул. Они чуть не столкнулись с несколькими чиссам по пути назад. К его счастью, он успел услышать их голоса и резко свернул в один из боковых коридоров. Проинструктированные дети быстро метнулись за ним. Младшие даже получили удовольствие от процесса как от игры. Чисс почему-то был уверен, что снова столкнется с Парком. Но опасностей на пути больше не возникло и теперь он находился в относительной безопасности.

Желая поскорее избавиться от венка Стент быстро направился в освежитель, где как он помнил было зеркало. Пристально осмотрев свое отражение, он еще раз порадовался, что ни на кого не наткнулся в коридоре, затем осторожно снял с головы венок и протянул его девочке, уже появившейся рядом.

\- Тебе понравилось? – радостно осведомился ребенок.

\- Да. – сквозь зубы произнёс он.

\- Не хочешь оставить?

\- Нет.

\- Ну и ладно – все еще немного обиженно заявила девочка и, забрав у чисса из рук венок, убежала к себе в комнату.

Стент повернулся к двери и закрыл ее. Когда уже вернется Фел? Может подговорить Черит вручить венок ему? Пусть тоже пощеголяет по крепости со столь интересным украшением. Он снова повернулся к зеркалу и как мог поправил волосы.

Нервы уже были почти на грани. Нужно хоть немного отсидеться здесь. Пусть Чак проследит за детьми, раз считает себя таким самостоятельным.

Хорошо хоть старшего ребенка здесь не было. И куда Фелу вообще столько детей? В любом случае, четырёх более чем достаточно. Вряд ли у него когда-либо появится еще один…

* * *

Найдя в себе силы выйти из освежителя, Стент обнаружил детей, ужинающих за тем же столом.

\- Они попросили есть, и я разогрел им их прошлые порции, - сообщил ему Чак, оторвавшись от тарелки.

Чисс кивнул. Все-таки из Чака, возможно, и вырастет что-то путевое…

\- Мы можем поделиться с вами, - продолжил он. - Им, как и мне, все равно не съесть все.

\- Нет, спасибо, я не хочу есть.

\- Что мы будем делать после ужина? – спросил Джаггед.

Стент понял, что если он еще раз услышит вопрос «что мы будем делать» от детей, ему станет плохо.

\- Посидим в тишине? – без особой надежды предложил он.

\- Нееет, это не интересно, - ребенок предсказуемо отверг его версию.

\- Кому как, - пожал плечами Стент.

\- Ты какой-то скучный, - заявил Джагг, рассматривая чисса.

\- Это вы слишком активные, - сразу же нашелся тот.

Ребенок насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Ну хорошо, я придумаю что-нибудь поспокойнее для твоего возраста.

Стент сузил глаза. Для его возраста? Ребенок считает его старым? Да он моложе Фела! Или ребенок считает своего отца тоже старым?

Он уже хотел высказать свои мысли ребенку, как подумал, что подобное отношение хотя бы обеспечит ему более спокойное занятие.

\- Дело скорее не в возрасте, а в осознании полезности траты энергии.

\- Ладно, ладно, я понял. Надеюсь я не вырасту в такого же скучного взрослого, как ты.

Чисс решил пропустить высказывание мимо ушей. У них явно было разные критерии определения нормального поведения особи.

\- Придумал! Мы будем играть в прятки, - радостно закричал Джагг.

Сестра радостно поддержала предложение брата.

\- Прятки? – переспросил чисс.

\- Да! Стой, ты не знаешь, что это такое? – ребенок расширил глаза от удивления и с недоверием посмотрел на чисса.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Это очень просто! Один человек закрывает глаза и считает до скольких-то-нибудь, а остальные за это время прячутся. Потом человек открывает глаза и идет всех искать! – бодро рассказал правила мальчик.

\- И в чем смысл?

\- Ни в чем! Это же игра! Просто нужно всех найти. Потом кто-нибудь будет искать, а ты – прятаться!

\- Эта игра направлена на развитие чего-нибудь?

Джаггед закатил глаза.

\- Нет, это просто игра, это весело! Понимаешь?

Чисс не понимал. Какой в этом смысл? В любом случае рано или поздно удастся найти всех. Это было просто глупо.

\- И где нужно прятаться? – стоило уточнить все аспекты игры, тогда можно будет построить наиболее рациональную линию поведения.

\- В каком угодно месте, но в пределах этого отсека.

\- Ты будешь искать первым! Считай вот до стольки, – девочка показала ему все пальцы на своих двух руках. – Только медленно! А то мы не успеем спрятаться. И не подглядывай, а то будет не честно!

И дети дружной стайкой ломанулись из комнаты.

\- Эй! Стойте! Я не соглашался играть!

Но детей это видимо не волновало. Даже Чак скрылся с младшими. От перспективы рыться по комнатам Фела становилось крайне неуютно. Это же личные покои генерала. Нарушать приватность просто недопустимо. Или так было только у чиссов.

Возможно, если просто подождать, дети не выдержат и вернутся сами? Или что еще лучше – будут ждать пока их найдут, и чем дольше, тем лучше. Чисс опустился на пол и посмотрел на часы. Торопиться в любом случае не было смысла. Довольный тем, что хоть на время избавился от детей, он чуть заметно улыбнулся. В конце концов, он же взрослый.

* * *

\- Ну ты тормоз, – объявила ему Черит, когда они все снова собрались в комнате.

Стент сидел на полу и прислушивался к периодическим шорохам в остальных частях отсека. Сидеть тихо дети видимо не могли. Иногда он слышал шум открывающейся и закрывающейся двери, осторожный топот ног и тихие смешки. Прождав полчаса, он решил, что пора заняться возвращением детей.

Легче всего было найти Черит – та просто забралась под кровать в своей комнате. Джаггед обнаружился в одном из шкафов, а вот Чака действительно пришлось поискать. Тот обнаружился за кучей какого-то металлического хлама в комнате, похожей на мастерскую. Осматривая окружающие предметы, находящиеся в ней, чисс пришёл к выводу, что то, что дети имеют свободный доступ сюда весьма небезопасно. Впрочем, это уже были заботы Фела.

\- Я просто решил сначала изучить всю информацию о местонахождении объектов, - проинформировал ребенка чисс.

\- Так не честно! Ты должен сразу идти и искать!

\- В правилах вы этого не обозначили, - сухо заметил он.

Девочке было нечего на это ответить.

\- Ну хорошо, ты нас нашел. Теперь искать будет Черит, раз ты нашел ее первой, - указал на сестру Джаггед.

\- Я не хочу в это играть! И прятаться я не буду! – возразил чисс.

\- Ну и ладно! Сам тогда что-нибудь придумывай! – раздраженно воскликнул ребенок.

Возможно, ему действительно стоит что-нибудь придумать самому. По крайней мере, он сможет выбрать что-то по адекватней глупых детских игр.

Чисс прокрутил в голове идеи, чем можно занять детей. Ну должно же быть хоть что-то? Он остановил взгляд на стопке бумаги, лежащих на полке шкафа.

\- Чак, убери подносы со стола, - скомандовал он, затем быстро пересек комнату, взял несколько листов и уселся около стола.

Когда дети молча расселись, он выделил каждому ребенку по листу и взял один себе.

\- Это называется оригами – складывание фигурок из бумаги, – начал он свой небольшой экскурс. - Это очень древнее искусство и нужно много терпения, чтобы достичь в нем мастерства. Однако есть и достаточно несложные модели, с которыми справитесь даже вы.

\- И что мы будем делать? – спросила Черит.

\- Увидите. Я буду показывать, а вы в точности повторяйте за мной. Понятно?

Дети дружно кивнули.

Чисс почти полностью помнил нужную схему, несмотря на то, что последний раз складывал ее еще в Доминации и очень давно. Он решил, что забытые моменты вспомнит по ходу.

Дети, заинтересованные, вели себя тихо. Чисс то и дело проверял как идут дела у них, иногда помогая выполнить какой-либо элемент. Особенно неуклюже получалось у Джаггеда. У девочки же наоборот выходило очень даже неплохо, особенно учитывая ее возраст и то, что она делала это впервые.

\- А теперь расправляем вот так… и готово, - он продемонстрировал детям готовую фигурку.

\- Это птичка! – повторив за чиссом воскликнула Черит.

\- Это называется журавлик. Одна из самых распространенных моделей в оригами, - пояснил чисс.

Ребенок уже радостно игрался с получившейся птичкой.

\- Неплохо, – прокомментировал Чак, вертя фигурку в руках.

Джаггед вяло осматривал своего кривоватого журавлика.

\- Как я уже сказал, нужно много тренировок, чтобы научиться делать идеальные модели, - сообщил Стент осматривая фигурку мальчика.

\- И откуда научился ты? – в голосе Джаггеда сквозило недовольство.

\- Я уже не помню, кто мне первый раз показал, как складывать что-либо…, - тихо ответил чисс.

К его удивлению, он действительно не мог вспомнить, откуда впервые узнал об оригами, и кто научил его складывать первые фигурки.

Комната снова погрузилась в тишину. Дети вели себя достаточно спокойно на протяжении всего процесса и даже сейчас, по окончании, не начали требовать нового развлечения. Стент тоже сидел тихо, стараясь не спровоцировать детей.

Чак положил свою фигурку на стол.

\- Вам, наверное, пора спать, - сказал он обращаясь к младшим детям.

\- Еще не пора! – те возразили почти хором.

\- Вы уже устали. Черит, ты уже начинаешь засыпать, - заметил Чак.

Девочка действительно как-то сонно моргала. Чисс понял, что это его шанс.

\- Ваш брат прав, я тоже вижу, что вам надо спать. Идите укладывайтесь! – скомандовал он.

\- А ты нам почитаешь? – спросила девочка

\- Что?

\- Ну какую-нибудь историю, чтобы мы уснули, – пояснил Джаггед.

Дети не могут уснуть если им что-нибудь не прочитать?

\- Днем вы уснули и без истории, - он с подозрением посмотрел на мальчика.

\- Это другое! Мама нам всегда что-нибудь читает на ночь.

В чем заключается разница, чисс не понимал, но если задача состоит только в том, чтобы прочитать что-то вслух, то не так уж это и сложно, чтобы спорить. К тому же, в результате он получит спящих и спокойных детей. Он сам уже устал за день и чем быстрее он их уложит, тем быстрее сможет уйти к себе. Или нужно дождаться приезда генерала? Впрочем, этот вопрос пока можно отложить. Ждать в любом случае удобней в тишине и одиночестве.

\- Идите умойтесь, а я пока выберу что-нибудь для чтения, - сообщил детям Чак.

Младшие действительно пассивней, чем раньше поднялись и направились в освежитель. Стент поймал взгляд Чака.

\- Проследить за ними?

Мальчик кивнул.

Чисс также вяло поднялся с пола и направился за детьми.

* * *

Стент открыл глаза и не сразу смог сообразить где он и что здесь делает. В комнате был почти кромешный мрак, но он все же видел очертания предметов. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. В одной руке был погасший датапад, а сверху на нем лежало какое-то покрывало. Он повнимательнее осмотрел комнату. Две небольших кровати, на обоих кто-то лежит и по-видимому спит.

События предыдущего дня пронеслись в голове. Фел со своей просьбой, его утомительные дети с их вопросами, глупые игры и неуемная энергия. Он мысленно отмотал к последним записям в его памяти… складывание оригами и просьба детей почитать им перед сном. Он помнил, как выйдя из освежителя, дети переоделись и улеглись. Чак пришел пожелать им спокойной ночи, сунул чиссу датапад с открытым на нем текстом и сообщил, что он спит в соседней комнате и уляжется сам. Стент кивнул, надеясь, что дети быстро уснут, и он вернется поверить старшего.

История была какой-то скучной и предсказуемой, но детям явно нравилось. Из-за банальности сюжета чисса самого начало клонить в сон, он чисто механически вел глазами по строчкам, периодически подмечая, что детей его монотонный голос тоже смаривает. Кажется, они уже спали. Но на всякий случай он решил почитать еще немного, а потом… Он не помнил, что случилось потом. Очевидно, история подействовала и на него...

Сколько он проспал? Он уже потянулся к кнопке включения датапада, чтобы посмотреть время, но потом передумал – свет может разбудить детей. В любом случае, он вряд ли уснул надолго. Скорее всего прошло максимум пару часов.

Он начал вставать и снова заметил покрывало. Кто его укрыл? Чак? Почему ребенок вместо этого просто не разбудил его?

Он стянул с себя ткань, сложив ее на полу и положив датапад на прикроватный столик одного из детей, аккуратно прокрался к двери. Выйдя из детской, он решил, что его задача выполнена. Дети спят, если что – Чак за ними проследит, а значит, он может уходить.

Чисс тихо направился к выходу по почти темному коридору.

\- Доброе утро, коммандер, - услышал он знакомый насмешливый голос.

Стент резко обернулся. В комнате в тусклом свете за столом сидел Фел. В одной руке у него была кружка с кафом, в другой – датапад. Барон довольно улыбался.

\- Генерал… Как прошел Ваш отдых? И… уже утро?

\- Отдых прошел хорошо. Спасибо, что поинтересовался. И да, уже утро, Стент, - барон быстро осмотрел чисса. - Налить тебе каф? Выглядишь не очень.

\- Нет, спасибо. Раз Вы уже здесь, полагаю, я могу идти?

\- Да, не смею больше задерживать, - чисс кивнул и уже хотел продолжить свой путь, как барон снова его окликнул.

\- Коммандер! Спасибо, что посидели с детьми. Чак сказал, что Вы держались очень хорошо… Практически до конца, - ну конечно, барон не мог не поддеть.

Чисс недовольно прищурился.

\- Почему он не разбудил меня?

\- Он посчитал, что Вы тоже устали за день и решил Вас не тревожить. Даже укрыл, чтобы Вы не замерзли, - в глазах барона сверкал озорной огонек.

\- Очень… благородно с его стороны, - сухо проговорил чисс.

\- Еще бы. Это же мой сын.

Чисс прищурил глаза. В темноте коридора они горели особенно ярко.

\- Кстати, не знал, что Вы умеете складывать журавликов, - барон откинулся на спинку и довольно посмотрел на него – у Вас довольно хорошо получается, коммандер.

Судя по сжавшейся челюсти, чисса срочно нужно было выпускать на свободу.

\- Что ж, еще раз спасибо, Стент. Думаю, я уже достаточно тебя задержал. И кстати, завтра… ну точнее уже сегодня, должен прийти твой новый истребитель. Я сообщу, когда его доставят. Можешь даже прицепить к панели свою птицу счастья..., - выдал Фел контрольный в голову.

Стент опасно сузил глаза. Барон был почти уверен, что не будь он его командиром, чисс бы уже растерзал его за подобные слова.

\- Благодарю, генерал, – ему все же удалось сохранить частичку самообладания, а потому он коротко кивнул и быстро скрылся из прохода, пока Фел не придумал что-нибудь еще.

Сунтир проводил его взглядом и усмехнулся. А чисс неплохо справился с заданием, учитывая то, что оно было весьма нетипичным. Впрочем, он в этом и не сомневался… Стент еще никогда его не подводил.

Фел потянулся и взял с полки бумажную фигурку. Он прослужил с чиссом уже много лет и, видимо, все еще многого о нем не знает. Он покрутил журавлика в руках. Впрочем, чиссы в принципе не являлись открытым созданиями, а коммандер вообще разглашал какую-либо личную информацию чуть лучше, чем никак. Фел уже не раз думал пригласить коммандера как-нибудь вечером пропустить стаканчик другой, того и смотри синекожий оттает и у Сунтира получится вывести того на разговор по душам. Хотя, наверное, для того, чтобы чисс принял данное предложение, Фелу надо снова спасти его синюю шкурку, а Стенту - снова провозгласить себя должником…

Сунтир положил журавлика на стол и отхлебнул кафа. При всей полезности ситуации, он все же надеялся, что подобное больше не повторится. Он не мог не признать, что Стент является отличным воином, пилотом и командиром. В конце концов, что они с Парком будут делать без алоглазой тени, которая моментально появляется стоит чему-то случиться? Да и кого он будет подкалывать, как не чисса, который так отчаянно надеется скрыть свою реакцию и так отчаянно каждый раз проваливается…

Фел снова бросил взгляд на фигурку и ухмыльнулся. Кстати об этом. Нужно обязательно вернуть коммандеру его творение. Упустить такую возможность, чтобы очередной раз поддеть чисса, он просто не мог…


	6. Chapter 6

Парк оглядел тяжёлым взглядом присутствующих, список которых состоял из Фела, вся сущность которого словно говорила: какую бы новость ему не сообщили, он воспримет ее одинаково. Одинаково никак. Командир фаланги также не отличался особыми эмоциями. Однако в отличии от барона, чисс всем своим существом выражал готовность в немедленным действиям. Примерно ту же информацию, пусть и в меньшей степени, можно было получить и от остальных офицеров – двух чиссов и человека. При этом вся компания одинаково буравила адмирала взглядом. Их подняли по тревоге в три часа ночи, сообщив срочно прибыть в офис к начальству, ибо у того есть какая-то крайне важная информация. Парк подумал о том, что ему меньше всех хочется здесь находится. В его возрасте давно показан покой и отдых где-нибудь в личном поместье с цветущим садом и теплым солнцем. Хотя, наверное, барон тоже бы не отказался от такой идиллии. Может и Стент был бы не против отдохнуть где-нибудь… в ледяной пещере среди бескрайних снегов с едва различимым солнцем. Ну или что там для чиссов отождествляется с миром и покоем.

Он понял, что пауза затянулась, когда Фел тяжело вздохнул, подтянулся в кресле и крайне уставшим голосом сообщил:

\- Адмирал, я, конечно, ценю, что Вы предоставляете нам всем эти последние минуты сна, но лучше сообщите по какому случаю мы здесь собрались, мы что-нибудь там решим, поручим Стенту выполнение нашего гениального плана и разойдемся, по крайней мере до утра.

Чисс тут же недовольно сверкнул в барона алыми глазами.

-К Вашему сведению, мне тоже необходим отдых, генерал.

\- Вот, видишь. Даже наш неутомимый коммандер требует отдыха. Думаю, это знак. Так что там за срочность?

Парк еще раз тяжело вздохнул. А хотелось зевнуть. И улечься прямо на столе под понимающие взгляды подчиненных.

\- Траун возвращается, - лаконично сообщил он.

Повисла тишина. Парк подождал, пока кто-нибудь из присутствующих выскажется, но даже Фел молчал. Поэтому он решил, что нужно выдать чуть больше информации.

\- Полчаса назад я получил сообщение. В нем не говорилось, кто его отправил, однако сомнений быть не может. Синдик возвращается в Империю. И будет здесь весьма скоро.

Стент мгновенно просиял. Поздний час и подколы барона были мгновенно забыты. Фел в свою очередь особо энтузиазма не проявил.

\- Это, конечно, потрясающая новость. Но разве нельзя было подождать до утра? Или он уже к рассвету будет на пороге ангара?

\- Сомневаюсь. Из сообщения я понял, что до его прибытия у нас есть пара дней. А отвечая на Ваш первый вопрос, генерал – у нас слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить даже первые часы.

\- Мало времени до чего? Нам надо успеть эвакуироваться с Нирауана, чтобы разыграть Трауна? Он прилетает, а крепость пуста. Такого он точно не ожидает. Хотя…

\- Барон, чуть серьезней, пожалуйста. Синдик оставил свою Империю на наше попечение. К его возвращению все должно быть в полном порядке.

\- Узнаю старую добрую Империю. Наводить марафет к приезду начальства…

Остальные офицеры с интересом наблюдали за диалогом и медленно переваривали информацию.

\- Фел, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что проблем у нас хватает. Они всегда были, есть и будут. Но хотя бы к приезду синдика нужно постараться сократить их до минимума. Он явно прилетает не о нашем здоровье справиться и сувениров из Империи привезти. Он должен знать, что в его отсутствие мы справляемся с руководством Империей. Что все идет согласно плану. Что он может нам доверять.

\- Не беспокойтесь, адмирал. Я прослежу за подготовкой к возвращению синдика. Можете быть уверены, что ситуация под моим личным контролем, - четко отрапортовал Стент.

\- Ну вот видишь? Как я и предсказывал. Теперь можно расходиться, - Фел медленно начал подниматься на ноги.

\- Не так быстро, генерал. Дел много, нас мало. У меня уже недостаточно сил, чтобы бегать из одного конца крепости в другой и следить за ходом событий. Коммандер, при всем его энтузиазме, тоже не успеет везде. Поэтому, нам нужно и Ваше участие.

\- Ну так давайте клонируем Стента. Меня ж размножили и разослали невесть куда. Почему бы не повторить? Будет у нас много деятельных коммандеров. Что думаешь, Стент?

Чисс недовольно поморщился. Идея ему явно не понравилась.

\- Я конечно понимаю, что тебе проще за пару дней достать невесть откуда клонирующие цилиндры, вывести несколько десятков чиссов, быстро ввести их в курс дела и отправить на задания, чем заниматься этим самому, но я все же склонен попросить тебя вернуться к плану А, - проговорил Парк как можно более спокойным голосом.

\- И в чем заключается наш план А?

\- Во-первых нужно составить список ключевых сфер. Затем, выявить главные проблемы на каждой из них, выбрать пути их решения и назначить ответственных за исполнение. Мы, как старшие офицеры, будем курировать весь ход действий. Господа, - он обратился к остальным трем офицерам в помещении, - ваше содействие также крайне необходимо.

Те молча кивнули. Ну хоть кто-то не жаждет вступить в очередной диспут.

\- Хорошо. Тогда утром, скажем, часов в 8, жду вас всех здесь же. За это время каждый должен проанализировать подконтрольную ему сферу и составить план действий для улучшения ситуации. Напоминаю, что у нас есть максимум пара дней. Так что не слишком увлекайтесь. Это относится в первую очередь к Вам, коммандер, - чисс явно хотел высказаться по этому поводу, но Парк на это никак не отреагировал. Если дать ему волю он всю крепость перекроит. - И я также не приму вместо предложений фразу: да там и так все в порядке, – добавил он, переведя взгляд на Фела. Тот в ответ тяжело вздохнул, похоронив свою гениальную идею. - Тогда, если вопросов нет, предлагаю расходиться. Нам всем предстоит много работы.

Офицеры медленно поднялись со своих мест и направились к выходу. Фел специально отстал от остальных и перед самой дверью обернулся через плечо.

\- Я надеюсь, это не очередной гениальный план Трауна по наведению порядка в крепости за короткий срок.

\- Что Вы имеете в виду?

\- Ну представляете, мы наведем тут красотищу, а в последний момент получим сообщение, что-то типа: «неотложные дела, на ужин не ждите». И все. Он ведь знает, что мы постараемся представить все для него в наилучшем виде. Так почему бы не воспользоваться этим и не устроить «уборку». А проверять это все совсем не обязательно. Вы и так костьми ляжете за его детище.

Парк тяжело вздохнул.

\- Вполне может быть, Фел. Однако, будет еще интересней, если это все-таки правда, и он вернется в наш бардак. Он будет… разочарован, по меньшей мере.

Барон усмехнулся.

\- Да, по меньшей мере.

* * *

Парк устало изучал поверхность стола, с трудом заставляя себя слушать отчет Стента, который вещал уже минут сорок. И это после просьбы не увлекаться.

Встречу начали с доклада Фела. Парк знал, что лучше дать барону высказаться в начале, пока тот не начал скучать в ожидании своей очереди и сыпать комментариями. Тот кратко доложил о состоянии истребителей, ангаров и ремонтных. Далее шли данные о количестве боеспособных машин, находящихся на ремонте и ожидающих его. Некоторые системы вооружения и защиты крепости также нуждались в дополнительном осмотре, настройке и калибровке. Не то, чтобы чиссы могли допустить, чтобы оружие работало с серьёзной неточностью, но со временем все равно необходима наладка. Видимо, это время пришло. В целом, главная задача генерала заключалась в наблюдении за починкой и наладкой оборудования и истребителей. В столь краткий срок все равно было не успеть закончить все, но ускорить процесс все же стоило.

Затем также кратко отчитались по вопросам снабжения, имеющихся запасов топлива, снаряжения, оружия и продовольствия. Хотя топливо здесь всегда было проблемой. Многие известные источники были в руках Империи, а то немногое, что удавалось добыть самостоятельно или купить, приходилось расходовать особенно экономно. В остальном недостачи практически не было. Однако имеющиеся запасы нуждались в сверке, а склады – в рационализации хранения.

С инженерной стороной вопроса тоже разобрались быстро. Некоторые установки нуждались в замене в ближайшем будущем. Но добыть новое оборудование в столь сжатые сроки не представлялось возможным. Поэтому было принято решение «причесать» уже имеющееся и надеяться, что оно не рванет прямо перед синдиком.

На их удачу на границах и в академиях также все было спокойно. Никаких нападений и разрушений. Хотя это всегда могло резко поменяться в самую неожиданную сторону.

Кстати, о неожиданном. Хотя скорее об ожидаемом. Парк вернулся мыслями к неумолкающему чиссу. Конечно, ни их разношерстная империя, ни древняя крепость не соответствовали высоким чисским, а тем более стентским стандартам. О чем вышеупомянутый и заливался. Крепость недостаточно защищена, пещерные крылатые паразиты начинают наглеть, сеть туннелей под крепостью представляет опасность для незаметного проникновения внутрь, а один из местных синдикатов - для западных территорий Империи, слишком мало когтекрылов осталось на вооружении, количество новобранцев сокращается, стандарты обучения в академиях падают, также как и дисциплина из-за присутствия не-чиссов в рядах гарнизона Нирауна и других аванпостов. Система связи с которыми также далека от идеала. «А еще исаламири недостаточно пушистые и дежурный офицер стоит на три сантиметра правее нормы» - мысленно добавил Парк. Он поднял глаза на присутствующих. Фел, не мигая, смотрел в одну точку, и похоже спал. Чисские офицеры, превозмогая все, идеально сидели на вытяжку и внимали своему командиру. Капитан Ааб с плохо скрываемой усталостью в глазах переводил взгляд с Стента на чиссов и обратно. Парк понял, что нужно это заканчивать. Он откашлялся и как только Стент на мгновение умолк, быстро ввинтился в образовавшуюся паузу.

\- Благодарю за доклад, коммандер. Думаю, выявленных проблем нам хватит на пару лет. Итак, господа, - все встрепенулись и посмотрели на адмирала. Даже Фел кажется закончил медитировать и тоже поднял глаза, - Полагаю, план действий у нас есть. Предлагаю не терять времени и приступить к его выполнению. При возникновении сложностей и вопросов обращаться напрямую к генералу Фелу и коммандеру Крес'тен’тарти. А вы докладываете уже непосредственно мне. Я постараюсь выяснить, когда именно нам ожидать синдика и сообщу, если получу какую-либо информацию. Однако в любом случае, надо успеть сделать как можно больше.

\- Я прям представляю, как прилетает синдик и видит идеально функционирующую крепость и в край загнанных старших офицеров, - глупо было ожидать, что встреча закончится без комментария со стороны барона.

\- Лучше так, чем довольных и лоснящихся офицеров и в край убитую крепость, - не остался в долгу Парк.

Фел усмехнулся

\- Полагаю, Вы правы адмирал.

\- Рад, что хоть в чем-то мы сошлись. Не смею больше задерживать.

* * *

Парк принял датапад из слегка подрагивающей руки капитана Ааба и на мгновение посмотрел в замученные глаза офицера.

\- Мы провели полную ревизию наших запасов, сверили все данные, рассчитали средний расход и составили прогноз на ближайшие пару месяцев. Так же все емкости были строго упорядочены по зонам хранения, отсекам, степени и срочности востребования. И напоследок проанализировали уровни доступа к ресурсам и внесли корректировки в порядок приемки и выдачи ресурсов в соответствии с нуждами, статусом и занимаемой позицией.

Парк медленно пролистывал страницы с данными на датападе. Результат был просто потрясающий. И он знал наверняка кто тому виной. Он оторвал взгляд от датапада и медленно осмотрел пространство вокруг себя. Идеально упорядоченные ящики, канистры и связки подтверждали слова офицера, так же, как и предоставленные данные. Такого порядка здесь не было давно. Если он вообще когда-то был.

Что-то в глубине затемнённого помещения привлекло внимание адмирала. Он выглянул из-за плеча Ааба и постарался лучше разглядеть заинтересовавший объект. Объект оказался кучей тел, которые расположились прямо на полу, прислонившись к ящикам, и кажется спали. Офицер тоже полусонно обернулся, проследив линию взгляда адмирала, некоторое время пристально смотрел на вымотанных людей, затем молча повернулся и устало посмотрел на адмирала.

\- Я так понимаю, коммандер Стент уже проверил результат и был удовлетворен, раз оставил вас в покое? – спросил у него Парк.

-Так точно, сэр. Будут какие-то еще распоряжения, сэр? – обреченно спросил офицер.

\- Нет, капитан. Скажите своим людям, что они могут отдохнуть. Ну или просто не будите их, - он еще раз бросил взгляд на импровизированную ночлежку. - Да и Вам отдых не помешает.

Ааб только кивнул и молча поплелся куда-то в глубь склада.

\- И капитан, - тот обернулся, - не подскажете, куда дальше отправился наш ревизор?

\- Должно быть, он в ангаре. Я слышал, как он разговаривал с генералом Фелом по комлинку незадолго до своего ухода.

Парк кивнул, отпуская офицера и тот продолжил свой путь во тьму.

Восс проводи его взглядом. Теперь ему просто необходимо мчаться в ангар спасать барона. Тот конечно вряд ли так послушно согласится выполнить все «пожелания» Стента, но напряженных отношений, тем более сейчас, между этими двумя ему точно не надо.

* * *

«Надо же, - думал Парк, - прошло столько времени, а они все не перестают меня удивлять».

В ангаре он быстро нашел Фела, который с довольным прищуром наблюдал за Стентом, немного в отдалении напряженно разговаривающего с кем-то по комлинку, и чисского солдата, который терся рядом с бароном с виноватым видом. Хотя конечно, для обычного человека чисс выглядел безукоризненно спокойно и сдержано. Но Парк за годы службы немного научился различать их эмоции. Интерпретировать всю картину также было не сложно. Чисс накосячил, Стент разбирается с последствиями, а барон доволен тем, что… у Стента проблемы? У Фела, конечно, было особое чувство юмора, но все же в злорадство оно никогда не переходило. Значит тут что-то другое.

\- Итак, что тут случилось? – сходу задал вопрос Парк.

Фел повернулся к нему

\- Так заметно, да?

\- Еще как. Вы своими настроениями отсвечиваете на весь ангар. Все трое. Так что произошло? Брош случайно отравил всех исаламири, ты доволен, что устранилась угроза твоим клумбам, а Стента грызет чувство вины перед Трауном?

\- Неплохая версия. Но все не настолько глобально и плохо. Хотя… кто его знает, - он кивнул в сторону коммандера.

\- Стенту-то вы как нагадить умудрились? Или он где-то навел чисский порядок, а вы все взяли и разрушили и теперь мы не успеем все восстановить до приезда синдика?

\- Тогда наш доблестный коммандер лежал бы сейчас в медотсеке с сердечным приступом и нервным срывом.

\- Или он или мы…, - задумчиво протянул Парк.

\- Это точно, - Фел поскреб подбородок.

\- И все-таки, какой интересной историей Вы меня порадуете?

Фел вздохнул, преступил с ноги на ногу

\- Даже не уверен с чего начать. Но постараюсь сократить предысторию до минимума. Пока наш коммандер рыскал по ангару в поисках пылинок, ему понадобились какие-то инфочипы из его отсека. А поскольку он не мог покинуть стратегически важную точку и оставить ее мне на единоличное попечение, он отправил Броша за ними.

\- И что? Он не нашел нужных карт и Стент отправил на поиски отряд лучших ищеек и теперь руководит ими по комлинку?

\- Нет, тут немного другое. Брош чипы нашел и уже направлялся к выходу. Но буквально в дверях был сбит неизвестным черных объектом, который в последствии оказался котом. Теперь звереныш носится где-то по крепости, а может уже и вне ее.

\- А, то есть насчет ищеек я не ошибся? Стент сейчас поднимает гарнизон на его поиски?

-Ну, думаю, не гарнизон, но информацию о пропаже он уже передал и сейчас инструктирует о методах и ходе поимки и возвращении своего питомца.

\- Отлично, кота нам еще тут не хватало. Особенно, который может взрослого чисса сбить с ног, - проворчал Парк.

\- Ага, как бы он синдика не свалил.  Хотя, если свалит, скажем, что разработали секретное супероружие точечного поражения.

\- Очень смешно, Фел. Думаю, Траун еще в состоянии отличить супероружие от кота.

\- А супероружие от ящерицы?

\- Не начинай. Кстати, надеюсь, эти самые ящерицы сейчас находятся в полном здравии.

\- Можешь не сомневаться, - мрачнее сказал Фел, - жрут, живут и процветают. Ну что, какова ситуация, Стент?

Парк резко обернулся. Стент как обычно подкрался к ним четким шагом.

\- Ситуация не изменилась. Местонахождение объекта неизвестно, - отрапортовал чисс.

\- Объект? Это его кличка что ли? – Фел просто не мог упустить такой момент.

Стент поджал губы.

\- Это его наименование в данной ситуации.

\- Наименование? Хорошо, что не позывной. Черный один, захожу на цель, ускоряюсь, столкновение! Цель поражена, следую дальше по коридору в неизвестном направлении.

\- Не вижу повода для юмора, генерал. Чем быстрее мы найдем объ…кота тем лучше.

\- Разумеется. Мы тут с адмиралом уже обсудили какой ущерб он может нанести синдику и как мы из этого будем выкручиваться.

Стент проигнорировал очередной выпад барона и повернулся к все еще стоящему рядом чиссу.

-Брош, в случившемся нет твоей вины. Я забыл предупредить тебя о поведении животного, которое содержалось у меня в отсеке. У тебя не было предпосылок для проявления повышенной осторожности. Поэтому в данной ситуации виноват только я. Ты можешь быть свободен. Возвращайся к своим обязанностям.

Чисс отсалютовал офицерам и быстро скрылся.

\- Вот за это и люблю с вами работать, - сообщил Фел, сложив руки на груди.

\- С нами? – Стент обернулся на барона и немного нахмурился, не до конца поняв, что человек имеет в виду.

\- С чиссами. Вы… более справедливые что ли. Я могу почти наверняка сказать, что случись данная ситуация я в Империи, с солдата бы шкуру за такое спустили.

\- Это не логично. Он не был предупрежден о наличии животного вообще, и тем более не мог предугадать его действий.

\- Это мало бы кого волновало, Стент.

На мгновение стало тихо. Каждый думал о своем. Парк вышел из оцепенения первый. Времени на ностальгические воспоминания сейчас не было. Нужно было увести отсюда Стента, чтобы Фел мог продолжить со строгим видом ходить по ангару и выписывать приказы персоналу.

\- Коммандер, полагаю у нас обоих есть много неотложных дел. Так что давайте оставим ангар на попечение генерала. Я уверен, у вас еще большой список зон, требующих внимания. И ваш кот теперь занимает одно из первых мест в нем.

Стент некоторое время молча изучал его. Должно быть в его голове сейчас происходил тяжёлый процесс сортировки задач и расстановки приоритетов. Что же важнее – подействовать барону на нервы или найти пушистого питомца? В конце концов, видимо Стент решил, что вне зависимости от выбора следующей задачи, контроль генерала явно можно пока отложить.

Он коротко кивнул и направился в сторону выхода из ангара. Барон проводил его взглядом.

\- Благодарю, адмирал. Честно говоря, не думал, что его удастся так легко спровадить.

\- Аналогично. Однако, несмотря на всю любовь Стента к контролю всего и вся, он все же мыслит рационально. И он понимает, что Вы более, чем компетентны для своего задания.

\- Ага. И все же считает, что он более компетентен. Причем почти во всем.

\- Чисская натура дает о себе знать. Траун лично доверил ему командование. Он из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы доказать, что он достоин такого доверия.

\- И ему и в голову не придет, что получение такого поста уже означает, что в глазах Трауна он показал себя достойным и можно наконец перестать так усиленно выслуживаться.

\- Чиссы думают иначе, генерал.

Фел погрузился в свои мысли.

\- То есть Траун тоже будет постоянно ждать от нас наилучших результатов, как оплату за его доверие?

\- Траун мыслит не совсем как типичный чисс. К тому же он лучше понимает человеческую сущность. В любом случае, генерал, Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Вы прошли с нами слишком долгий путь, чтобы вас разжаловали за пятно на когтеркыле.

Фел усмехнулся.

\- Что ж, скоро проверим, адмирал. Надеюсь, после визита синдика, мы не окажемся в подчинении у нашего деятельного Крес’тен’тарти. Я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы выдержать то количество нагрузки, которым он нас обеспечит, если придет к власти. Не говоря уже о Вас.

Парк резко повернулся к Фелу. Барон отлично знал, когда и с кем он может себе позволить вольности в разговоре.

\- Я боюсь, что скоро не выдержу вообще никакую нагрузку, Фел. Я прошел с Трауном гораздо больший путь. Не говоря уже о том времени, когда я был счастлив и беззаботен до встречи с ним. Не далек тот день, когда мой путь будет завершен.

\- О каком именно пути идет речь? О служебном или…?

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, Фел, что окончания этих путей совпадут.

Барон тяжело вздохнул.

\- Умеешь ты обернуть шутку в трагедию. Могли бы просто представить Стента на должности командира крепости. Как он будет из последних сил поддерживать все в идеальном состоянии и с каменным лицом говорить, что он в полном порядке. Может, когда он выдохся бы окончательно, он бы принял тот факт, что нельзя достичь идеала. Тем более во всем.

\- Могу только представить, какая бы это была трагедия для него. Все его мировоззрение рухнуло бы в одночасье. Как бы он не двинулся рассудком после такого.

\- Именно. Поймет, что все бессмысленно и удалится куда-нибудь в глушь… выращивать исаламири для Трауна и вести подсобное хозяйство. Поставлял бы нам какие-нибудь овощи из собственного угодья. Или что-то вроде этого.

\- Очень щедро с вашей стороны, генерал. Отдать свою мечту Стенту.

Фел довольно улыбнулся.

\- Как проницательно. Достойный последователь Трауна.

\- Отнюдь. Просто это весьма очевидно.

\- Очевидно для Вас. Так же как многое очевидно для Трауна, пока мы стоим и тупо хлопаем глазками.

\- Умеете вы обернуть трагедию в шутку, - улыбнулся Парк.

\- Очень помогает в жизни, советую попробовать.

\- Приму к сведению, Фел. А пока, как и сказал, не буду отвлекать. Вам еще проверять когтекрылы на отсутствии пятен.

\- Если бы все было так просто, я бы сам взял тряпку в руки. Чиссы и так вылизывают их так, что я и иногда по утрам думаю не идти ли бриться в ангар, когда жена с детьми оккупирует ванную.

\- А в итоге решаете не бриться совсем?

\- Это было бы слишком большой вольностью – выскребать физиономию, всматриваясь в обшивку когтекрыла. Пол крепости бы сбежалось, чтобы на это посмотреть.

Парк покачал головой.

\- Не прощаюсь, генерал.

* * *

Стент сидел у кошачьей лежанки и задумчиво смотрел в пустое место. По нирауанскому времени была уже ночь. Целый день поисков не дал никаких результатов. Кот просто пропал. Возможно, он просто прячется в каком-нибудь помещении, а возможно через многочисленные щели выбрался из крепости в систему пещер или на плато. Это было бы очень плохо. То, что выбраться из крепости возможно подтверждала местная фауна, которая иногда проникала в крепость. Эта же фауна была причиной беспокойства чисса. Глупые птицы. Одна особь скорее всего и не могла справиться с котом, но насколько можно было судить по их поведению, создания были весьма социальны и могли быстро нарисоваться в количестве нескольких штук, а то и целой стаи. А инстинкты кота могли напомнить ему о том, что он охотник и вместо того чтобы убежать и спрятаться, он вступит в сражение, из которого ему не выйти победителем. Стент тяжело вздохнул. Это лишь его мысли. Совсем не обязательно, что именно это произойдет. Скорее всего он где-то в крепости. Он почти всю жизнь провел в одном отсеке, а найти выходы наружу было достаточно непросто.

Парк связался с ним пару часов назад, чтобы осведомиться о ходе проверки инженерных отсеков и поиска кота. После получения положительного ответа на первый вопрос и отрицательного на второй, адмирал попытался успокоить его тем, что, кошки достаточно хорошо ориентируются на местности и способны сами найти дорогу домой и скорее всего, кот вернется сам ближе к ночи, когда проголодается. Стент уже несколько раз бегал открывать дверь отсека, так как ему казалось, что кто-то скребётся с той стороны. И каждый раз его встречал пустой коридор.

Прокручивание в голове слов Парка лишь напомнило Стенту о том, что его кот не просто ходит где-то потерянный и напуганный, но еще и голодный. Легче от этого, разумеется не стало. Надо было еще раз пойти и поискать его в крепости. В ночное время в коридорах становилось тише и пустынней. Возможно, это даст результат. Но также он понимал, что ночные поиски оставят слишком мало времени на отдых. А ему нужна энергия, особенно сейчас.

Он поднялся и еще раз направился к двери. За ней по-прежнему было пусто. Он выглянул в коридор. Тоже никого. Ну почему же глупый кот не вернулся? Парк сказал, что он сможет найти дорогу назад сам. Либо его кот этого не умел, либо он не хотел ее найти.

От размышлений его отвлек писк комлинка.

\- Слушаю, адмирал.

\- Стент, у меня важные новости. Только что получил сообщение от синдика. Он будет здесь завтра утром.

\- Уже? Но нам еще много нужно сделать!

\- Возможно. Однако, время вышло. Мы и так успели много. Сейчас же необходимо отдохнуть, чтобы завтра не пугать синдика замученным видом. Я запрещаю продолжать какую-либо деятельность, коммандер. Это приказ. Завтра жду вас в семь утра в своем офисе. Обсудим детали перед прилетом синдика. Вы меня поняли?

Чисс скрипнул зубами

\- Так точно, адмирал.

\- Вот и отлично. Спокойной ночи, коммандер.

\- Взаимно, адмирал.

Парк отключился и Стент, положив комлинк на стол, еще раз обернулся на кошачью лежанку. Вот и вопрос решился. Адмирал запретил что-либо делать. И даже если он не согласен с данным приказом, он не мог его ослушаться. К тому же, в чем-то Парк прав. Завтра будет важный день и им всем потребуется много энергии, чтобы он прошел идеально. Нужно идти отдыхать. Но сначала… еще раз проверить коридор.


	7. Chapter 7

День обещал быть особенным для всех и каждого обитателя нирауанской крепости. Возвращения Трауна ждали долго и связывали с ним начало череды новых побед и дальнейшей экспансии Империи Руки. Даже чиссы казались немного взволнованными данным событием.

Шаттл гранд-адмирала прибыл точно в обозначенное время и после относительно торжественной встречи в ангаре, где ровными рядами выстроили самых достойных представителей фаланги и собрали все высшее командование, синдик изъявил желание проинспектировать крепость и начать, на удачу Фела, с летной техники. Накануне барон лично осмотрел успехи своих подопечных и глубоко в душе понимал, что они далеки от идеала. Но возродив в голове фразу «имеем что имеем», решил, что его миссия здесь выполнена. Хотел бы он хоть кусочек точчй уверенности сейчас. Чисс как будто специально внимательно осматривал самые пострадавшие истребители, некоторые из которых держались буквально на изоленте и недобром чисском слове. Что еще больше напрягало – Траун не делал замечаний. Он вообще не оставлял комментариев, а только ходил вдоль рядов когтекрылов и слушал отповедь Фела и сопровождавших его офицеров. Парк немого приотстал, понимая, что его роль еще впереди, а пока можно дать спокойно пострадать барону. Закончив с ангаром, синдик ограничился коротким кивком и в сопровождении офицерской свиты направился внутрь крепости. 

Фел как раз размышлял о том, нужно ли ему следовать дальше за гранд-адмиралом, учитывая что его роль по сути окончена, как проходящий мимо Парк быстро шепнул о том, что необходимо срочно наведаться в инженерный отсек, так как он получил сообщение о каких-то проблемах, а поскольку генерал уже свое отстрадал, то очень удачно освободился для новой миссии.

Спустя полчаса он уже недоуменно смотрел на испорченную проводку, которая отвечала за работу системы обогрева на одном из этажей крепости. На радость барона на данном этаже располагались некоторые жилые помещения, а также его комнаты и сад. Температура быстро понижалась. Вокруг повреждения уже суетились люди и спокойно обозревали ситуацию чиссы. Как доложили генералу, за новой порцией кабеля уже послали на склад. А пока остается только ждать и расследовать.

Отогнав младший персонал, Фел присел рядом с толстой связкой кабелей, повреждённый участок которых уже отключили и смотали ровным моточком для утилизации. На проводах были явно заметны разрезы, однако сделаны они были явно не ножом или лезвием, слишком неаккуратные и хаотичные. Единственными подозреваемыми были местные птицы, которые все чаще интересовались внутренностями крепости. Но они никогда еще не заходили так далеко. К тому же кабели пролегали в весьма узком коробе, где доступ к ним весьма затруднен.

Повертев в руках провода и поняв, что детективного озарения ждать не стоит, он поднялся, хрустнув костями. Рядом тут же нарисовался один из инженеров.

\- Насколько быстро вы сможете произвести ремонт? – спросил у него Фел.

\- Зависит от того, когда мы получим кабель. Сама установка не займет много времени. Но перед полноценным запуском еще нужна будет проверка, чтобы если что, все не полетело к хаттам…, - отчитался тот в вольной форме.

\- И примерное время?

Офицер покопался в датападе

\- Думаю через два часа мы запустим систему на полную мощность.

\- А до тех пор восьмой ярус продолжить выстывать?

\- Больше ничего нельзя сделать. Мы произведем установку и проверку как можно быстрее, но…, - юноша развел руками.

Фел недовольно нахмурился. В Руке не уделяли столько внимания муштре личного состава, как это делали в Империи. У чиссов порядок похоже и так был заложен в подсознании, а все остальные старались хотя бы соответствовать синекожим сослуживцам. Траун считал, что излишняя демонстрация субординации может мешать делу, если после каждого предложения приходится добавлять сэр и думать, проявил ли ты достаточно уважения в своей речи. Однако иногда персонал злоупотреблял данными вольностями.

\- Какая температура там сейчас?

\- 16.8, сэр, - добавил офицер, удивительно точно поняв причину данного конкретного недовольства начальства.

\- И сколько уже прошло времени с момента отключения системы?

\- Первые неполадки мы заметили около трех часов назад, думали система сбоит, пытались перенастроить. И только после этого поняли, что проблема в оборудовании. Но если вы спрашиваете именно за обогрев, то все установки полностью отключились примерно час назад.

\- То есть за час помещения промерзли примерно на шесть градусов. И скорее всего до включения систем температура опустится ниже пяти градусов?

\- Точно сложно сказать, но думаю вы правы, сэр.

Фел потер переносицу.

\- Предупредить личный состав, сэр?

\- Да. Только тихо, по внутренним каналам. Не нужно орать об этом на всю крепость.

Просто замечательно. Именно сегодня, когда синдик проводит здесь первый день после длительного отсутствия, какая-то пакость испортила проводку. И не какую-то там малозначимую, ремонт которой может и подождать, а именно ту, которая отвечает за обогрев. И именно в то время, когда начинается сезон холодов. И именно на том ярусе, где расположены растения и что уж там живые ящерицы, которых Траун прислал лично и явно захочет проведать своих питомцев в новой среде обитания. И вместо красивых пушистых довольных зверушек найдет примерзшие к веткам куски меха. Вот и объясняйся, что они не специально морят животных холодом и голодом. Просто так случайно вышло. Именно сегодня и именно здесь.

В этот момент Фелу хотелось лично устроить облаву на то существо, которое так хорошо нагадило крепости в целом и ему в частности. Впрочем, с одной стороны, с местью можно и подождать, а вот если это действительно один из вредителей пробрался так далеко, то нужно его как можно скорее найти и обезвредить, пока он не испортил еще что-нибудь. Интересно, сочтет ли синдик здравой идеей запустить в вентиляцию и туннели пару отрядов чиссов?

Он тут же отмел эту идею. Крепость большая и за час это недоразумение могло передислоцироваться практически куда угодно.

За спиной раздался шорох открывающейся двери, и все бросились к залетевшей внутрь паре запыхавшихся людей, сжимающих, как ценную добычу, новые мотки кабеля. В помещении тут же снова началось движение.

Фел поскреб подбородок. Здесь ему явно больше делать нечего. Он опустил взгляд на офицера, который все еще стоял рядом и ждал дальнейших инструкций.

\- Сообщите мне, когда подключите кабель и запустите систему, - офицер кивнул и что-то пометил в датападе. - А я пойду проверю как там поживают наши зеленые и рыжие создания.

* * *

Оставив Трауна на попечение Стента, увлечено описывающего синдику новейшую программу тренировки личного состава, Парк скрылся за ближайшим углом и активировал пищащий комлинк. На другом конце раздался голос Фела.

\- Адмирал, у нас проблемы, - тот как всегда кратко донес суть.

\- Не совсем то, что я хотел бы услышать. Но думаю теперь мне нужны подробности.

\- Помнишь ту неисправность в инженерном отсеке? Так вот какая-то мерзость испортила проводку, которая обеспечивала систему отопления на восьмом ярусе. Меня заверили, что все восстановят в течение часа, но тут уже весьма неуютно. Даже чиссы явно подстывают. Но не в этом главная сложность.

\- Исаламири? – сразу догадался Парк.

\- Они самые. И растениям не лучше. Здесь уже всего десять градусов. Я отправил за переносными обогревателями, но они не сильно спасут ситуацию. А температура не придет в норму еще некоторое время даже после запуска всех систем.

\- Какие у нас еще варианты?

\- Никаких. Мы уже все перебрали. Остается разве что накрыть ящериц одеялками.

\- А это идея.

\- Очень смешно.

\- Фел, ты не понимаешь? Что если с ящерицами что-то случится? Что если они от холодов отправятся не в анабиоз, а на тот свет?

\- Я это прекрасно понимаю, но закутывать этих…

\- Возьмите ткань со склада. Сделайте что угодно, но эти рыжие недоразумения должны пережить все это здоровыми и счастливыми, - оборвал его Парк.

\- Как бы я хотел пережить все это здоровым и счастливым.

\- Если есть жалобы на здоровье – добро пожаловать в мед.отсек. Только после того, как все это закончится. А счастливую жизнь тут никто не гарантировал. Ты думаешь у меня от счастья виски уже несколько лет как седые?

\- Я все понял. Благополучие ящериц превыше всего.

\- Вот и отлично. Я попробую держать Трауна подальше от сада как можно дольше. Докладывайте об изменениях.

\- Понял.

Парк отключил комлинк и прислонился к стене. Траун точно захочет проведать своих питомцев. И что ему нужно будет сказать? Что у Фела в саду карантин? Что ж, пока синдик всецело занят Стентом, а от того не так просто отцепиться, если его понесло. Остается надеться, что отцовские инстинкты Фела каким-то чудом перекинутся и на ящериц.

* * *

Барон кисло рассматривал пожухлые листы некогда ярко зелёного цветка. Подумать только. Такая мелочь, а нанесла столько ущерба. Даже сейчас было видно, что некоторые растения уже не восстановить. Поднявшись, он посмотрел на секцию с ящерицами. Чиссы сновали между деревьями, отыскивали среди листвы пушистые комочки, отцепляли от веток, тщательно заматывали в ткань и усаживали обратно на ветки поближе к принесенным обогревателям. Ящерицы и без того всегда пассивные сейчас и вовсе выглядели как неживые. Фел понадеялся, что это только видимость. Парк прав. Если ящерицы передохнут ситуация будет крайне скверная. И он очень не хотел бы быть тем, кому придется сообщать об этом синдику.

* * *

Стент наблюдал за адмиралом и понимал, что что-то случилось. Что-то плохое. И все это уже понимали. После проверки казарм, Парк быстро перехватил синдика и стал водить по крепости кругами демонстрируя все более и более незначительные детали. После инспекции столовой, которую обедавший персонал явно не оценил, Траун все же попытался перехватить инициативу и сообщил, что желал бы посмотреть на животных, которых он отправил сюда под надзор Парка. Тот пообещал незамедлительно отвести его к ним, но сначала нужно срочно решить ряд важных вопросов и лучше всего их будет обсудить приватно в его кабинете. На удивление, синдик согласно кивнул и направился дальше по коридору в сторону кабинетов высшего командования. Парк, воспользовавшись моментом, отвел Стента в сторону и сообщил, чтобы тот нашел Фела и помог ему. Подробностей чисс узнать не успел, так как Парк, видимо посчитав, что предоставил достаточно информации, помчался догонять Трауна.

Понять, где искать барона не требовало особого труда. Стоило чиссу спуститься на восьмой уровень, как он тут же поморщился от холодного воздуха. Так вот в чем была проблема. Не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как мимо пронесся чисс, неся в руках средних размеров сверток. За ним гуськом проследовали еще с десяток солдат, каждый с аналогичной ношей. Все дружно набились в турболифт и скрылись из вида за его створками. Стент проводил их взглядом и последовал в сторону оранжереи. У входа он нашел барона с женой.

\- Что тут происходит? – тут же поинтересовался чисс.

Фел вкратце пересказал историю, которую уже рассказывал ранее Парку, а потом и супруге.

\- Значит я сделал правильные выводы. Адмирал отвлекает синдика от визита к ящерицам.

\- Именно так. А мы тут делаем все возможное, чтобы синдик все же смог их навестить, пусть и немного позже, зато в живом состоянии.

\- И что конкретно вы делаете?

Барону не нравилось, что беседа приняла вид допроса, но Стент имел привычку переходить на свою излюбленную командную манеру общения и делал это уже видимо на автомате.

\- Температура опустилась критически низко, обогреватели уже не справлялись. Поэтому Сиал предложила просто эвакуировать ящериц на другие этажи.

\- И куда конкретно они их относят?

\- Пока что в одну из общих комнат.

\- А Ваши дети? Их вы тоже отвели на другой уровень? – чиссу явно нужно было знать абсолютно все.

\- Нет. Они не захотели уходить. В один голос заявили, что им не холодно. К ним в комнаты отнесли несколько обогревателей, хотя я не уверен, что это сильно поможет. Но они и не хладнокровные в конце концов.

\- Удивлен, что вы с супругой оба здесь и даже не просите меня посидеть с ними пару часиков, - в голосе чисса слышалось очень непривычное для него ехидство.

\- А ты хотел бы? – тут же уцепился Фел.

Чисс поджал губы

\- Это легко можно устроить, - Сунтир продолжил. - В конце концов ты знаешь где их найти. Уверен они будут в восторге от перспективы снова провести с тобой время. Черит уже несколько раз интересовалась, когда придет дядя Стент и покажет еще фигурок из бумаги.

Коммандер резко отвернулся от человека. На его лице явно читалось раздражение. О том случае он упоминаний не любил, чем Фел постоянно пользовался, когда надо было его осадить.

Мимо прошли чиссы за новой партией невольных беженцев в теплые края.

\- Если синдик это увидит… Если хотя бы узнает…, - Стент покачал головой.

\- И что будет если он узнает? Мы из кожи вон лезем чтобы только спасти его драгоценных ящериц. Обеспечили им наилучшие из возможных условий. Может даже лучше, чем в их естественной среде обитания. Так что, если он увидит и узнает он должен быть доволен нашими действиями. А от влияния всяких непредвиденных внешних факторов не застрахован никто. Не выставлять же нам часовых через каждые пять метров по длине всех коммуникаций. Да. Какая-то пакость испортила нам день. И она за это ответит, когда будет найдена. И если будет найдена, надо признать. Мы сделали все что в наших силах. И пусть синдик об этом знает, - как только Фел закончил свою тираду он пожалел, что кроме жены, Стента и оставшихся ящериц его никто не слышал. Речь ему понравилась. И он даже готов был повторить ее и перед синдиком, пусть и немного видоизменённую.

Некоторое время все трое стояли в тишине.

\- Адмирал отвлекает синдика всеми доступными средствами. Но думаю этого времени нам не хватит. Лучше будет сообщить о случившемся синдику заранее. Подобный сюрприз ему вряд ли понравится, - осторожно начал Стент, посчитав что дал генералу достаточно времени чтобы успокоиться.

Фел устало вздохнул.

\- Вот тут согласен с вами, коммандер. Вопрос, кто будет этим гонцом с плохой вестью? Мы не можем и это сбросить на адмирала. Это будет нечестно по меньшей мере.

\- Я могу сказать, - раздался откуда-то снизу тонкий голос. Все трое опустили глаза.

\- Черит, ты что здесь делаешь? – Фел был явно удивлен видеть здесь дочь.

Девочка некоторое время хлопала глазами.

\- Они убежали и мне стало скучно одной. Я пошла искать маму.

\- Они? Ты о братьях? Куда они убежали?

\- Я не знаю. Джаг заметил что-то в коридоре. Какую-то тень. И побежал за ней. А Чак кричал чтобы он вернулся, но Джаг не послушался и Чак сказал мне сидеть в комнате и побежал за ним.

Фел хотел выругаться, но вовремя остановился. Ничто не бегало просто так по крепости. И есть большая вероятность что то, что заметил Джаг являлось существом, повредившим проводку. Или это было еще одно существо того же вида. В любом случае у этого чего то были острые зубы, когти или клюв, и лучше бы оно было весьма проворным, чтобы его сыновья не зажали его где-нибудь и не привели к ситуации, когда оно будет вынуждено атаковать.

\- Стент, остаешься за главного, проследи за состоянием ящериц. Сиал, бери Черит и возвращайтесь в комнаты, - Фел быстро раздал инструкции.

\- Что-то случилось? Мальчики в опасности? – взволнованно спросила Сиал.

\- Не знаю. Надеюсь, что нет. Но лучше их найти как можно быстрее. Стент, я на связи, вернусь как можно быстрее, – с этими словами он развернулся и хотел уже выйти в коридор, как услышал слова коммандера.

\- Я так понимаю честь сообщить синдику о случившемся выпала мне.

\- Я скоро вернусь, и мы это обсудим, - и Фел скрылся за углом.

Сиал попрощалась с чиссом, взяла дочь за руку и направилась к выходу.

\- Пока дядя Стент! Позаботься о пушистиках, хорошо?

Стент сжал зубы и надменно отвернулся, однако все равно заметил краем глаза, что ребенок радостно помахал ему рукой.

* * *

\- Таким образом, как вы можете увидеть, мы приняли все меры по устранению проблемы и ее последствий. Температура на этаже уже поднимается и по заверениям инженерной службы придет в норму через один час двадцать минут. После этого будет проведена оценка состояния растений, погибшие единицы будут утилизированы, оставшиеся проанализированы на способность обеспечить нормальную жизнедеятельность для исаламири. Сами животные сейчас находятся в одной из общих комнат команды при оптимальной температуре и влажности воздуха. Ящерицы были осмотрены медиком, который в рамках своих компетенций заверил, что несмотря на то, что животные пережили определенный стресс, сейчас восстанавливаются и опасений за их жизнь и здоровье у него нет.

\- А что насчет того, кто нанес ущерб проводам?

\- Генерал Фел получил информацию о возможном местонахождении объекта и отправился проверять ее на достоверность. Хотя хочу отметить, что вероятность обнаружения в данном конкретном случае низка. Я не располагаю информацией о ходе поисков, однако могу прямо сейчас вызвать генерала на связь и уточнить о ходе операции.

\- Нет необходимости, – Траун помотал головой. - Несмотря на сложившуюся ситуацию, должен отметить, что весь персонал сработал весьма слаженно и судя по вашему докладу действительно предпринял все возможные меры и сделал это с высокой эффективностью. Единственной вашей ошибкой были попытки скрыть от меня возникшую проблему. Весьма неумелые попытки, должен отметить. Я надеюсь такого больше не повториться, и я буду узнавать о происходящем незамедлительно.

\- Да, сэр. Прошу прощения, - коротко кивнул чисс.

\- Мы действовали из лучших побуждений, - поддержал его стоящий рядом Парк. - Я понимал, как эти ящерицы важны для вас, даже до того, как узнал об их назначении. Я также уверен в генерале Феле и коммандере Стенте, поэтому и принял решение не сообщать о ситуации до момента ее разрешения.

\- Хорошо. Раз мы во всем разобрались, то не буду больше вас не задерживать. Адмирал, вы уже получили дальнейшие указания. Коммандер, вас я хочу попросить довести данную ситуацию до логического завершения. Доложите, когда исаламири вернутся в оранжерею.

* * *

Стент устало вытянулся на койке. Наконец-то все закончилось. Рыжие создания вернулись на свои ветки на его взгляд такие же как прежде. Конечно, пришлось для этого сделать просто уйму всего. Но главное результат. Однако он не мог не признать, что события его вымотали. Сутки назад он хотел отправиться на поиски кота, но был вынужден их отложить, надеясь, что найдет время на следующий день. Или что все-таки Ч’етесерси вернется сам. Но кота по-прежнему не было. Чисс прикрыл глаза. Сейчас, буквально пять минут, и он пойдет на поиски этого глупого создания.

* * *

Чисс проснулся от настойчивого стука в дверь и попытался экстренно привести сознание в порядок и прогрузить в голове последние события. Похоже пять минут растянулись на гораздо больший срок. Он посмотрел на часы. Почти одиннадцать часов по времени крепости. Стук повторился. Громкий и настойчивый. Чисс поднялся и направился к источнику шума. Открывая дверь, он практически точно знал кого увидит за ней.

\- Добрый вечер, коммандер… Разбудил, да? – Фел быстро окинул его взглядом.

Стент тут же пригладил волосы руками и одернул форму.

\- У нас снова что-то случилось?

\- Ну можно и так сказать. Джаг!

Из-за спины барона высунулся мальчик, крепко сжимая в руках небольшую коробку. Стент нахмурился – он даже не заметил ребенка. Чисс опустил взгляд на коробку и замер. Из коробки на него таращилось черное пятно и довольно виляло хвостом.

\- Ч’етесерси…

\- Ага, он самый. Забирай свою бестолочь, - недовольным тоном проговорил Фел.

\- Что? Почему бестолочь? И где вы его нашли?

\- Бестолочь потому, что именно он погрыз нам провода. Вся эта эпопея сегодня была из-за него! А я очень хотел расквитаться с тем, кто нам доставил столько радости. Представь мое огорчение, когда я узнал, что за все это нужно благодарить твоего кота.

\- Это я его увидел! И побежал за ним. Мы с Чаком долго его преследовали. Потом он попытался юркнуть в вентиляцию, но Чак успел его схватить, но кот вцепился ему в руку, и Чак его выпустил. А кот убежал по вентиляции. Тут подошел папа и мы все ему рассказали. А потом устроили на него облаву! Он долго скрывался, но мы зажали его в угол и схватили! – взахлеб описал события ребенок.

\- Ага, вырывался как истинный повстанец, - Фел сложил руки на груди. - Пришлось тащить его домой и успокаивать. Он орал и шипел на нас как дикий. Но Черит задобрила его едой, а когда он успокоился отмыла, так как «нехорошо возвращать грязного кота, он должен быть красивый, чтобы дядя Стент обрадовался». В конце его еще побрызгали моим одеколоном. Так что он теперь второй красавчик после меня.

Стент запустил руки в коробку и извлек пушистый комок. Кот явно выглядел спокойным и довольным, и устроившись у него на руках, довольно заурчал. Чисс провел пару раз рукой по его шерсти.

\- Спасибо, генерал. Я…как раз хотел его искать и… боялся что с ним что то случится.

\- На твое чисское здоровье, Стент. Если еще раз сбежит – обращайся. У нас уже налажена схема, как видишь.

\- Тебе тоже спасибо, Джаггед. Я теперь твою должн…, - он осекся и бросил взгляд на барона. Тот хорошо ему продемонстрировал что подобные обещания нужно давать с осторожностью. Особенно Фелам.

\- Если тебе что-то будет нужно, я постараюсь помочь, - он немного изменил фразу, давая себе больше возможностей для маневра.

Мальчик тут же просиял. Стент понадеялся, что с его детьми ему нянчиться не придется.

\- Я надеюсь ваш сын скоро поправится. Они… не ядовиты, если это вас успокоит, - он снова обратился к Фелу.

\- Я знаю, Стент, - усмехнулся тот. - С Чаком все будет в порядке. Всего лишь укус. Как говорят у нас на Кореллии - до первого полета заживет. А сейчас думаю нам пора.

\- Пока дядя Стент, пока котик, - Джаг помахал рукой обоим. «Котик» уже пригрелся и ни на что не обращал внимания. Поэтому прощальный уничижительный взгляд барона он не увидел.

\- До завтра, коммандер. Спокойной ночи, - кивнул Фел.

Стент попрощался с обоими и закрыл дверь. Кот уже начал выпускать когти в ткань мундира, поэтому чисс, почесав его за ушком, усадил на лежанку и, сняв китель, присел на кровать. Удивительно, как иногда сложная ситуация может разрешится сама собой. Возможно, стоило наказать кота за погрызенную проводку, но глупое создание все равно ничего не поймет. Подумает, что опять пострадал ни за что. Хорошо хоть что не убился током во время своего акта вандализма. Надо еще придумать как сообщить об этом синдику. Тот явно захочет узнать кто посмел портить имущество в его крепости.

Надо бы намекнуть Фелу, что раз ему выпало докладывать синдику всю ситуацию в целом, то было бы неплохо, чтобы генерал взял на себя объяснение ситуации с котом. К тому же он по сути является первоисточником. Хотя тут все зависит от расположения барона. Если тот будет не в духе или наоборот в слишком приподнятом настроении, то вместо согласия можно получить упоминание того, что именно он героически вернул ему бедное потерявшееся животное. С людьми всегда нужно подгадывать удачный момент. От этого очень многое зависело.

Из мыслей его вырвал недовольный громкий мяф. Стент опустил глаза на кота. Тот сидел у пустой миски и возмущенно смотрел на чисса.

\- Тебя уже кормили, - тот сухо проинформировал его.

Кот продолжил гипноз

\- Я устал, уже поздно. Я покормлю тебя завтра.

Внушение на питомца явно не подействовало.

\- И вообще. Ты сбежал из комнаты, подверг свою жизнь риску, испортил проводку, что привело к весьма неприятным последствиям, укусил сына генерала, который хотел помочь и потом ужасно вел себя. Ты заслужил серьезное наказание. А поскольку кроме еды ты ничего не воспринимаешь, то до завтра остаешься так.

Кот видимо уловив интонацию сказанного грустно посмотрел в миску и поплелся к лежанке. Устроившись клубочком тот в последний раз попытался пронять чисса печальным взглядом. Стент отвернулся, демонстрируя, что решение окончательное и обжалованию не подлежит.

Выждав несколько минут, чисс осторожно повернул голову. Питомец расположился к нему спиной в ответном жесте игнорирования. Ну и пусть. Он тихо поднялся, переоделся и выключив свет вернулся в кровать.

Спать, как назло, расхотелось. Он потянулся за датападом. Пролистал несколько рапортов и отчетов, сверил список задач на завтра, подкорректировав некоторые моменты. В груди было какое-то неприятное чувство. И он точно знал причину. Он обернулся. В конце концов, его не было несколько дней, еду достать было явно негде. Возможно, именно голод послужил причиной порчи кабелей. Он пытался сожрать хоть что-нибудь…

Стент отложил датапад и встал. Не включая света, прошел к одному из шкафов в дальней части комнаты и покопавшись в одном из ящиков достал банку с мясным пайком. Вывалив содержимое в миску он снова лег. Стало спокойней. Интересно, глупый кот вообще оценит столь щедрый жест? Он повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. Засыпая, чисс слушал довольное чавканье.

 


End file.
